Purity in a Black Heart
by NobleMETA
Summary: One single bite is all it takes. It was assumed that being bitten by a Grimm was a death sentence, now Weiss has to live with a fate believed to be worse than death. How will she be able to live her life now that she has become a half Grimm, half Human hybrid? More importantly, will she let the darkness inside of her take over?-Rated M for later chapters.
1. Back at Beacon

Weiss walked across the courtyard that lead to the front halls of Beacon Academy. The sun shone high in the sky, but most of the other students were in class. The ones that were out though, were stunned to see Weiss there at all. Weiss heard the whispers as they passed through the air around her, a mixed feeling of shock, curiosity and a hint of fear hung in their midst. Yet despite the strange attention that she got, Weiss reveled in it, their reactions pushing her forward even closer towards Beacon's halls.

'_Things still look the same here,_' She thought to herself. '_Then again, it has only been three months since I was gone. I'm sure that my team will be glad to see me since my departure wasn't under the best of circumstances. Hopefully they missed me as much as I did them._'

In the time that she had been gone much about Weiss had changed. She now wore pants instead of her skirt, as well as a jacket that covered her entire front, as well as wrapped tightly around her arms. She wore a white scarf which she currently had lifted partially over her face, with the two ends draped across her back, covering the two holes in the back of her jacket and shirt. She still had her hair in an off center ponytail, but her eyes seemed to give off a dark glare when others looked upon them.

As Weiss walked back through the front archway of Beacon Academy, only one thought crossed her mind.

'_I'm back._'

* * *

**3 Months Ago**

It was a typical mission to the Emerald Forest, travel with one of the professors on a supervised field trip. Weiss couldn't understand just why they had to come out to the forest to do some studying on the Grimm, but Professor Port insisted that it happen, and there was no escaping it. Weiss just waited for the trip to be over, but they were going to spend the day out there, so it wouldn't be likely for a few hours at least.

By the time they reached lunch, Weiss was wishing that she was back in the dorm studying instead of being out in the jungle. She was tired, sweaty, and her legs were starting to ache from all of the walking they had done in the day. Even though she started her day gung ho and enthusiastic about how the trip was going to go, despite her concerns for it, now she had lost all motivation to keep excited about it.

As if by some random act, the company of students saw a swarm of young nevermore fly out of a nearby cave, passing in between them as they flew. As the students reacted, they pulled out weapons and started to take aim at the creatures when they were out of the crowd of students, dropping the beasts with quick resolve.

During this commotion however, Weiss felt a sharp pain in her arm. Looking down at the cause, she saw one of the nevermore had sunk its teeth into her arm. Shaking it off, she watched as it flew off, managing to dodge every bullet sent in its direction. After it got away, Weiss took a bandage out and wrapped up her arm to keep it from bleeding, and once she was done, she paid no mind to it.

'_I'm a huntress, well, training to become one,_' She thought to herself. '_A simple bite shouldn't be cause for concern. It'd just slow me down._'

And so she continued on her way, not bothering to mention her injury to anyone.

* * *

**Present Time**

'_In hindsight, I should have probably said something to Professor Port about it,_' Weiss thought as she continued to walk along the academy grounds. '_Maybe something could have been done if we had been fast enough to notice it._'

After Weiss had been bitten by the young nevermore, she became sick. It was then that she found out that being bitten by a Grimm turned you into one yourself. Ozpin explained that while no one that they new of who had been bitten was alive, that didn't mean that Weiss was doomed. She was given a choice, stay in a medical facility and be turned into a scientific pin cushion, or take her chances in the emerald forest and let the bite run its course in the hopes that she would come out of it alright.

For Weiss though, she managed to make it through, but she came out of it changed. A dark presence remained inside of her, blended in with the light. It became a part of her, one that she learned how to control and utilize whenever she needed it.

Weiss was now a human/Grimm hybrid.

The change hadn't been entirely bad for Weiss, her natural skill set growing as a result of this new aspect of her life. She had increased strength from her Grimm side, and she could utilize the Grimm's ability to sense negative emotion. It acted almost like a radar for her, telling her who was mad, depressed, or even just feeling sad about something. And when she herself got mad, she was sure to utilize that Grimm side of her in a fight.

Since it was nearly lunch time when she arrived, she walked over to the cafeteria, where she knew the rest of her team would be. She wanted to meet with them first and foremost to bask in the warmth of her teammates care, especially her own partners, who happened to be a giant ball of positivity. She wouldn't say it out loud, but Weiss had to thank Ruby for getting her through the past three months, even if it was just the thought of her partner that kept her going.

Feeling a cadre of different emotions coming from the other side of the door, Weiss opened it up and saw something she didn't expect to see.

'_You've got to be kidding me._'

* * *

**5 Minutes Earlier**

Ruby was feeling down, she had been feeling upset for the past few months, ever since Weiss went away. Extended Medical Leave, that's what they had all said it was. Ruby however, was one of the very few people who knew the truth behind Weiss' disappearance, with Blake, Yang and Ozpin being the rest who knew. Whenever someone had asked her about what happened to Weiss, Ruby would just clam up and refuse to talk with anyone about what was going on.

She hated how some people just couldn't see that she wasn't interested in telling them about it. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't tell them the truth under authority from Ozpin. She assumed it was to keep the rest of the students under the guise that they would all be ok, but that wasn't entirely the case. After talking about the issue with Blake, Ruby realized that another reason for the secrecy was because of who it was that had been affected by this terrible demise.

Because of the nature of Weiss' life, she was someone who had the eyes of the world on her. If people knew that she had been bitten by a Grimm, her father would most likely bring the academy down, curse the name of anyone who wanted to become a Huntsman, and force her teammates to become fugitives of the law, if he didn't already call for their executions. Add onto that the field day the media would have, and the potential for disaster was ever so present to Ruby.

Once she had grabbed her food, and avoided the gaze of most of the student body, she plopped down next to Yang at the table and began to pick at her food. While Yang and Blake were saddened by Weiss' departure, Ruby took it the worst. She didn't eat as much, and she slept most of her free time away, no longer enjoying the things she used to enjoy while Weiss was around.

Noticing Ruby's saddened expression didn't put a surprise on Yang's face, but she wouldn't let that stop her from trying to help her sister.

"Hey, so you want to go out into Vale with me tomorrow Rubes?" Yang asked, trying to sound cheerful. Even if she didn't want to sound happy right then and there, she needed to try and be a positive influence on Ruby. "I hear they're having that new movie you've been looking forward to seeing in theaters."

"Not interested, Yang," Ruby deadpanned.

Yang let her head droop a little bit. "Ruby come on, you've haven't been the same in months and we're all worried about you." She started to rub Ruby's back in the hopes that it would help. "I know these past few months have been tough, but you are really scaring me with how you have been dealing with this."

Ruby shook off Yang's hand after she finished speaking. "Well, I'm sorry that my own partner has been gone for months, and that I'm not sure if and when she'll be getting back." Shaking her head, Ruby let the volume of her tone drop from where it was earlier so that others didn't pay any mind to them. "So please, don't try and make me feel better when you know that I won't."

Before Yang or Blake could continue to speak up, they noticed an unwanted presence at their table. There, standing over them, appeared the school bully, Cardin Winchester. He had a smirk plastered over his face that gave Yang a bad feeling, a feeling that had Blake wishing that she had her weapon on hand, and cursing herself for being careless and leaving it in her locker.

"Well well well, if it isn't all of team RWBY," Cardin mocked. "Though I suppose since you're one person short, they should change the name of your team to something more appropriate." Yang could start to feel her blood boil at the sound of Cardin's continued speech. "Speaking of which, it's been three months since Ice Queen decided to up and leave, and yet we still don't know why that happened. So," Cardin said venomously as he leaned in uncomfortably close to Ruby. "Why did she really leave?"

"Cardin, why don't you just buzz off," Blake interjected, trying her hardest to keep him from talking.

"I wasn't talking to you, so do me a favor and let the leaders do the talking, would ya?" Cardin turned his head towards the black and yellow duo of team RWBY, looking behind them in a subversive way. Before Yang and Blake could do anything though, they felt the grips of Cardin's teammates holding them back, Russel taking Blake in a choke hold, and Yang having her arms held tightly by Dove and Sky.

"Let go of them Cardin!" Ruby shouted when she saw her teammates being held captive.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know," Cardin replied. The maleficent look in his eyes was enough to force Ruby into shelling up again. "Now, what really happened to Weiss?"

"You already know, she's on medical leave," Ruby explained. After she finished, she felt Cardin's fist connect with her face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, wrong answer red," Cardin chastised. "Let's try this again. What happened to her?"

Rubbing her face where Cardin's fist connected with it, Ruby continued where she left off earlier. "I just told you, she's on medi-" Cardin didn't even let her finish what she was going to say before throwing his fist at her face.

"You know, this would go a lot easier on you if you just cooperated with me," Cardin grumbled. "Now for the last time, what the hell happened to Weiss? Is she even alive?"

Yang and Blake could only watch and struggle as they saw Ruby, who had a cut on her lip and a bloody mouth, pit in Cardin's face. Some of the blood landed on him, and they could see the anger in his eyes. "Go to hell Cardin," Ruby growled. Now it was her turn to get upset with the way she had been treated.

With fury in his eyes, Cardin raised his fist and prepared to strike Ruby with all of his strength. Bracing herself for the hit, Ruby was somewhat surprised when it didn't come. Looking at the fist, she saw an all too familiar glyph appear around it, holding Cardin's fist in place. Her gaze then turned towards the door, the form of her partner Weiss bringing a smile to her face for the first time in a while.

"Cardin, care to explain to me why my partner has a bloody lip, and why you're teammates are holding Blake and Yang back against their will?" Weiss asked as she walked forward towards the group. Every step she took every inch closer sent a cold chill running down everyone's spine. As Weiss reached them, Ruby knew one thing, Weiss had changed.

"No reason," Cardin groaned, motioning for his teammates to release Blake and Yang. "We were just asking about you, but I guess that isn't necessary anymore."

Weiss looked at him with a stare that could freeze a forest fire. "Good, then you should have no problem walking away before I make you leave."

"Heh, fine," Cardin conceded. As he walked away, he passed Weiss and left one last remark before he left. "I think you should be looking for a new partner though, the one you have now seems to be useless."

In an instant everyone felt the room grow darker, even though nothing physically changed. Yang was ready to deck Cardin in the face, Ruby looked at the ground, but Blake saw something that froze her in place.

She saw the look in Weiss' eyes, and how her eyes started to turn gold in a blink.

Before Cardin could get too far away, Weiss was right behind him, grabbing his shoulder and twisting him around. While he spun, she swung her fist right into his face and sent him flying into the wall, resulting in a sickening crack when his body made contact. The force of the fist she threw broke his jaw, and the resulting collision had broken more than a few ribs in his body. End result, he wasn't going to be doing much for the near foreseeable future.

Eyes shut, Weiss could feel the fear in the rest of team CRDL, thanks to her Grimm half. "Leave my teammates alone, or you'll be next," She whispered menacingly to them. They got the message she was sending and ran over to Cardin's body to drag him away. Weiss, with her eyes now back to their natural color, returned to her teammates, who all looked shocked at what they just saw.

"So," Weiss called out to them, snapping them out of their reverie. "Miss me much?"

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe what you just did back there, that was absolutely incredible!" Ruby could barely contain her excitement at seeing Weiss again. Now that she had her partner back, the leader of team RWBY became the little red ball of energy that everyone remembered her as. It had put a bright smile on Weiss' face to see her partner as excited as she was at the white haired girls return. Weiss had felt a hand on her shoulders, and turned to see Yang smiling brightly.

"Ruby's right, that was insane," Yang interjected. "That hit looked like it hurt quite a bit."

Chuckling, Weiss pushed some of her hair behind the ear. "Thanks guys, you have no idea how much I missed you all." Weiss was telling the truth with that, she had missed her teammates the most during her time away from Beacon. "In any case, I should probably go see Professor Ozpin to let him know that I've returned."

"Oh oh, we'll go with you!" Ruby proclaimed, with Yang agreeing wholeheartedly. While Blake agreed to go, she still had a nagging thought in the back of her mind after seeing Weiss' eyes change in a heartbeat. She decided to keep a closer eye on Weiss to ensure that she wasn't a threat to any of them. Despite her concern about Weiss, Blake was still relieved to have her back with them.

"Well then, we should probably make our way over there now," Weiss said. Leading the others to Ozpin's office, Weiss felt Blake's concern in the emotion and aura she gave off, something Ruby or Yang wouldn't be able to notice. She could tell that Blake was worried about what she had seen, most likely something to do with her, but she decided that she would ask Blake about it at a later time. '_It's not like she doesn't have a reason to be concerned if you ask me, she probably has good reason to be wary with me being back after what just happened._'

During the walk up to Ozpin's office, Ruby kept ranting on and on about how she missed Weiss and how when she came back, she seemed incredible. Weiss couldn't help but enjoy the pure glee that Ruby was exhuming. Her Grimm senses could tell when someone was happy, only because there would be a lack of a presence in the air that Weiss used to tell what the emotion of someone was. It was one of those moments where Weiss actually glad that she could see them through her Grimm sense, and the thought that Ruby was in such a good mood made smile even brighter.

Soon they reached the elevator to Ozpin's office. After waiting for it to reach them, the climbed in and rode up to the top. It was a long ride up, but with how Ruby was bouncing, Weiss couldn't tell one way or the other. As the elevator reached the top, she put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, and smiled. Silently though, she was sending a message to let her handle things with Ozpin as best she could, to which Ruby nodded in agreement.

As the door opened, Ozpin spoke before looking at who it was that had come in. "I hope you understand that I'm busy so what can I..." After finally seeing Weiss standing before him, his eyes went wide with shock. "It can't be...you're..."

"Alive and kicking," Weiss responded calmly. "Though it was touch and go there on a few occasions."

"Weiss, I can't believe you're here," Ozpin uttered. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Told you I'd come back," Weiss said.

Ozpin smiled at the thought. "So it would seem." Turning his attention to the rest of Weiss' team, she spoke to them next. "As much as it must be exciting to have your teammate back, there are a few things that I wish to discuss with Miss Schnee in private. I hope you understand."

Ruby gave Weiss a curious look, only to be received with a comforting smile from the white haired girl. "We'll be back at the dorm when you finish up, ok Weiss?" Ruby called out.

"Of course, I'll meet you guys there," Weiss replied. She watched her team head back to the elevator, noticing the subtle hint of sadness from Ruby before the doors shut.

After a moment of pause, Weiss' attention was drawn back to Ozpin. "So, the last time we spoke, you told me how you would rather die a free person rather than become a feeble experiment. Looking at you now, I believe you certainly made the best choice for yourself." Ozpin stood up and walked over to the window, taking a sip of his coffee as he did so. "Since we don't know what exactly happens when one suffers a Grimm bite, I hope you would be willing to explain as much as you can, so that others who experience what you did may know how to stop whatever it is that tried to kill you."

Weiss just sighed and shook her head. He didn't know what it was that she went through, she was the first person to survive a Grimm bite after all so how could he know. Looking down at her arms, she figured that she needed to tell him as much as she could. Her mind filled with memories of her experience being transformed into what she was, how she felt the worst pain in her entire life. She needed to tell someone about this, she needed her partner to hear what she had to say.

"Who says that I managed to stop the effects?"

When he heard Weiss speak, Ozpin felt his coffee grow cold to the touch, the very air around them both dropping in temperature. "What do you mean by that Weiss?"

She had control over the Grimm side of her, so she decided to let him see a little taste of what it was that happened to her. Weiss was fortunate that she had a shirt on underneath her jacket, for she let it slide off of her, revealing the Grimm markings on her arms, bloody red and terrifying. When she looked at Ozpin, her eyes were gold, much like they were earlier.

"Weiss, what happened to you?" Ozpin asked as he saw Weiss' change.

Weiss was tempted to let even more of herself become known to Ozpin, however, she stopped herself from going any further, letting her eyes return to their normal color. "The Grimm bite doesn't kill those who it affects, but rather changes them," She began to explain. "They are infused with the essence of the Grimm that bit them and gain attributes of the Grimm itself, transforming them into a human Grimm hybrid of sorts."

"What?" Ozpin didn't know what to think, the very idea of someone being half Grimm was unheard off, yet there was the proof, standing right in front of him.

"That's what actually happened to me, while I was away in the Emerald Forest for three months," Weiss continued. "The fusion of Grimm essence into my body was, painful, but I somehow managed to make it through, after I finally accepted that it was a part of me now." As she explained herself, she placed her jacket back on and covered herself up again. "So here I am, a half Grimm, half human person, and I'm back at Beacon to continue my training to become a Huntress."

"You mean to tell me that despite being part Grimm, the very creatures that we are sworn to oppose, you wish to continue becoming a Huntress?" Ozpin questioned. "Under what pretenses do you believe that I should allow that?"

Weiss almost knew that something like this would happen, so she was already prepared for the inevitable. "First, I have control over the Grimm half of me, in fact if you didn't already know about it, then it would be impossible to tell," Weiss listed. "Second, the reason that I managed to survive, is because I had a strong will, and a reason to live on. I'm not about to give up on that while I'm still alive. Third, despite being half Grimm, I can assure you that I will not let that affect my cause to protect the people, they come first after all."

Ozpin was skeptical, Weiss could tell that much, but she could also see that he was understanding her points. "If I allow you to return to this school, there must be a few steps that will be taken to keep the entire student body safe. As headmaster, it is my duty to see that ALL of my students are safe from harm, so this is something that I cannot be lenient on."

"Of course," Weiss said, comprehending what he meant by that. "I may be half Grimm, but I'm still the same person I was when I went into the forest three months ago. I'm willing to work with you on this as much as I can."

Ozpin smiled, he was glad that Weiss was back, and that she understood the position he was in with her return. "Good, the first thing, all the professors must know about your condition, and be able to pick up on any signs that you may be unleashing your Grimm half. I do believe that you have control over it, however, you must understand that I still need to take the precaution that your Grimm half will lose control and I need to be able to contain it enough that you can regain control over yourself. Do you understand?"

"Completely."

Ozpin returned to his chair and faced Weiss. "Second thing is that anything you know about the Grimm should be explained, so that we can understand them in better detail. This information will only be known by the professors, and if they share any of it with the student body, you will not be mentioned as the source of said information."

Weiss smirked. "Good, I would prefer it if people didn't know about this."

"Then you will be happy to know that we managed to keep this our little secret here between myself and your team while you were away," Ozpin responded.

"I'm glad to hear it," Weiss admitted. "I do have one question though."

"Go ahead."

"Back while I was in the forest, someone kept dropping off supplies to me, enough to keep me well nourished and strengthened," Weiss began. "You wouldn't happen to know who it was that was sending those supplies to me every week in the same place."

Ozpin let out a sigh. "I may have asked Miss Xiao Long to drop off supplies to you for extra credit since she needed the help with a grade or two," Ozpin conceded. "I'm glad that they were put to good use."

Now that their business was done, Weiss stood up and started to walk away, but was stopped when she heard Ozpin continue to talk. "Weiss, believe me when I say this, but it truly is wonderful to have you back with us. I hope you manage to reconnect with your team after all that has happened."

"I hope so too," Weiss whispered to herself as she walked into the elevator.

* * *

As she returned to her room, Weiss couldn't help but revel in the sights of Beacon Academy's walls. She was more than happy to be back home, and the smile on her face showed just how happy she was. Weiss felt a warmth inside of her as she thought on memories of her time at Beacon before her departure. An especially strong feeling popped up whenever she thought of her partner. The halls seemed to be a bit brighter now that she knew her partner was feeling wonderful with her around.

She felt the gazes of the students as they were surprised to see Weiss. Many of them had heard about her being back already, most of them having heard about what she did to Cardin after he was picking on her teammates. She could sense the nervousness of many, the excitement of some for the way she stood up to Cardin, as well as fear from a few.

Weiss walked up to the room and opened the door. To her surprise, she not only saw her own teammates waiting for her, but the members of team JNPR waiting to see Weiss for themselves. Upon seeing their teammate return, Ruby jumped up and ran over to her side. "Weiss! How did it go with Ozpin?" She asked.

"Everything went well Ruby," Weiss said as she looked out at the crowd of people standing before her. She could see the excitement on Ruby, Nora and Jaune's faces. Yang looked satisfied that Weiss made it, especially with Weiss knowing what Yang did for her. Ren smiled, glad to see that Weiss had returned as well. When she looked at Blake and Pyrrha though, she could tell that they were skeptical about one thing or another, but decided that she would address the issue at a later time. Right now, she wanted to enjoy being around her friends now that she was home.

"I can't believe that you're back, Weiss," Jaune said next. "When Ruby told us that you were going away on medical leave, we were all concerned about you."

"Right," Ren said next. "We heard what Cardin did earlier today, and I feel bad that we weren't there this time to put a stop to his bullying."

Nora bounced over to Weiss and threw her arms around the white haired girl. "Don't worry though, we managed to keep him off of Ruby's back as much as we could while you were gone."

Smiling back at the orange haired girl, Weiss showed a strange new side of her, and returned the hug that she was caught in. "I appreciate that Nora, as well as the rest of you." Weiss decided to turn her gaze to Pyrrha, who hadn't said anything up to that point. "What about you Pyrrha? You've been awfully quiet so far."

Hearing her name, Pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck and giggled. "Sorry, just got some things on my mind I guess," Pyrrha retorted. "It really is great to see that you're back safe and sound."

After hearing Pyrrha sound off, Weiss began to hear tales from Ruby and Nora about all that she missed during her long absence.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so I got this idea while I was up in Boston last week for PAX East, after reading TechnoSkittles Hybrid. This story is based off of that and weissrabbit's Grimmdark AU, but with my own creative spin on it. Hopefully it's up to your satisfaction, and that this story is overall what you hope it would be.**

**To be warned now, there will be scenes of violence, gore, and there will be a lemon involved as well, and this story won't be long. Just be aware of that, and enjoy as much as you want to. I figure I'll have this be around 7-9 chapters by the end of it, and updates will be when I get to them, so no set schedule to work with.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**-Noble**


	2. Expanding Secrets

After hearing of many tales for hours, Weiss felt exhausted and wanted to get some sleep. Ruby decided to kick JNPR out, which they understood, and decided that dinner should be brought back to their room so they could eat together as a team. Yang decided to volunteer for food retrieval with Blake, citing that Ruby and Weiss should get a chance to chat just the two of them since they were partners after all.

Secretly though, Weiss was extremely glad that Yang was doing this for her. She needed a moment to be alone with Ruby where she could let out all of her feelings in a safe way. There was much that she needed to talk about, and she didn't know if she would be able to get through it all in one go, but she needed to say it.

As Weiss watched Blake and Yang leave, and Ruby shut the door behind them, she knew she had a limited amount of time to talk. "So Weiss, how-"

Before Ruby could continue, she saw Weiss approach her swiftly. Weiss reached out and grabbed the sides of Ruby's head, before pulling her into a passionate kiss, startling Ruby for a few seconds. Eventually Ruby melted into it and the two soon found themselves laying atop of Weiss' bed, Ruby lying on top of Weiss. Soon Ruby had to stop and catch her breath. She looked down at Weiss to see how flushed her face was. Surprising her yet again, she felt Weiss pull her down into a very tight hug. Ruby didn't get the chance to ask anything about what Weiss was doing before Weiss spoke up.

"Ruby, you have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," Weiss admitted, Ruby noticing a waver in her voice when she spoke.

Ruby looked at Weiss, pulling herself out enough to look at Weiss shut eyes. She rested her forehead against Weiss' and smiled. "I, guess I could get used to this."

Weiss eyes shot open at the thought, tears starting to burst through them. "You mean..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going out with you, if that's what you're asking," Ruby said. Truth be told, she was surprised by all of this, but something in Ruby's heart told her that she wanted this. She had gone for so long without Weiss, and only now did she realize that not having Weiss around would be terrible. Feeling Weiss pull her into a tight hug yet again, Ruby could tell that she wasn't the only one who felt the way she did about her partner.

After a few moments of feeling Weiss' body shake, Ruby noticed that Weiss had loosened her hug and wanted to sit up. Sitting next to her partner, Ruby wrapped an arm around the white haired girl. She could tell that something was one Weiss' mind, but she didn't want to pry.

Before she knew it, Weiss had stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, ok Ruby?" Weiss said, giving her new girlfriend a smile. "Do not come in while I'm in there though, alright?" When she said this to Ruby, she could tell that Weiss was serious about this and didn't want to be bothered, especially in the stern tone that Weiss took on for that moment.

Once Weiss was in the shower, Ruby finally got the chance to think about all that just happened. Not only did Weiss return after so long, but she made an example of Cardin, and showed Ruby just how much she had cared for her. This was all so much for her to take in, but somehow, Ruby didn't see anything bad about it. In fact, she couldn't be happier with how the day had turned out.

Now came the next important question for Ruby. What would she say to Yang about her new relationship with Weiss? Yang had always been a bit overprotective of Ruby in terms of relationships -meaning that Ruby never once had a date in her life- but Ruby understood where she was coming from. Yang, being her older sister, would always do what she thought was best for Ruby, no matter what it took. How was Ruby going to break the news that not only was she in a relationship, but that it was with Weiss?

When she heard the door open up, Ruby realized that she was bound to find out soon.

* * *

Inside the shower, Weiss let out a moan as the warm water unwound her overly tense muscles. She hadn't gotten the chance to take a warm shower in three months, having to survive off of washing herself every few days in the river when her body was being cooperative with her. For Weiss, the warmth in the water that was washing over her now was a much needed relief.

'_Ah, this is nice,_' Weiss thought to herself inside the confines of the warm water. Her absence had given her a new appreciation for many things that she had taken for granted beforehand, such as the luxury of a shower, the comfort of a bed, the embrace of a loved one. Weiss' mind wandered back to Ruby, how she was beyond grateful to the young girl for giving her a chance at happiness.

Turning off the warm water, Weiss gingerly stepped out of the shower, drying herself off with a towel. When she reached for her clothes, she saw her reflection in the mirror. The sight, which would normally bring a smile to Weiss' face, had made Weiss feel sad. Instead of seeing the pale skin that looked angelic, all she saw now was the blood red markings on her arms, the Grimm marks that stretched down her arms and legs, the marks that painted themselves across Weiss back, up part of Weiss' neck, and came up to Weiss' front on a few points.

It was a reminder that she was now a monster, that her angelic appearance from before was now ruined and tainted by blood and darkness. Weiss was glad that none of her teammates knew exactly what fate had fallen upon her, she was afraid of what they would say if they knew.

In her thoughts, she heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Throwing her nightwear on, Weiss leaned against the door and silently pressed an ear to it in order to listen in on the conversation.

"So, where's Weiss?" A voice that Weiss discerned as Yang asked.

"She's taking a shower, but she should be out at any point," Weiss heard Ruby respond to Yang's question. "Hey, Blake, something bothering you?" Based off of what Ruby just asked, she figured that Blake had come back to the room as well. Getting a feeling of the emotions of her teammates, she could see that only Blake harbored any negative emotion, and that she was seated on her bed from what it looked like.

"Oh, I was just thinking of something," Blake responded.

"Well, whatcha thinking about?" Yang prodded.

Blake took a moment to gather her thoughts, before finally speaking up. "Have either of you two noticed anything different about Weiss?"

In an instant, Weiss knew that Blake was concerned over her return. She felt her heart drop at the thought, but Weiss knew that it would have happened eventually.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything different," Ruby responded. Hearing that helped Weiss feel a little better, but she knew that Ruby wouldn't be thinking that way if she knew the truth.

"Yeah, why are you asking Blake? Something you picked up on?" Yang asked, taking a bit more of a serious tone from what Weiss could tell.

"Well, before I say anything, I'm really glad that Weiss is back," Blake began to say, drawing Weiss' curiosity. "It's just, Weiss seemed, I don't know, different. Not like, extremely noticeable different, but something about her seems to be, darker, like the bright aura she usually let off became dimmer, if you get what I mean. Throwing a hard punch at Cardin, the way she threatened him beforehand, and the look in her eyes, something about her doesn't seem right, and I'm a bit concerned about it."

"I don't see anything wrong with that though," Ruby cut in, to the surprise of everyone, including Weiss. "If anything, her actions earlier today were a way to show that she was back and not going to let anyone mess with her or us."

While Blake wasn't convinced of the idea, she had to admit that Ruby had a valid point. Weiss had decided to come out of the bathroom at that point, when Blake finished up her immediate thought.

"I guess you're right," Blake said as Weiss opened the door.

"Who's right?" Weiss asked, pretending to have missed the conversation.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about whether or not you'll be getting slammed with homework because of your absence," Yang interjected before anyone else could. "I'm sure the professors would understand given the circumstances."

"Well that would be a good thing if they decided to let me off easy tomorrow," Weiss replied, smiling at the cleverness of Yang's lie. "Now, what's to eat?"

The four girls of team RWBY began to dig into their meals, chatting about more things that Weiss missed in her time away. Despite that though, Weiss could see the concern in Blake's eyes, and feel the emotions that Blake was hiding. Even if she couldn't feel them, Weiss was still hiding her own sadness, since she knew that one of her own teammates was cautious about her return. She didn't blame Blake, but it hurt to have her feel that way. Once she felt she was satisfied with the meal and conversation, Weiss pretended to feel tired, declaring her intentions to get some rest. She knew that sleep wouldn't come easily, but she had to at least try and get some rest for the morning. She did have a long and eventful day tomorrow.

* * *

_Blood, blood was everywhere. It painted the walls of the room, hiding any way of determining where Weiss was. Despite that though, Weiss knew exactly where she was. She was in her dorm room, and the blood that painted the walls, it was her teammates blood, or so she assumed. Weiss looked down at her hands, the claws of a nevermore's talon protruding from her fingertips, blood soaking her talons, her hands, all the way up her arm._

_Laying before her, the disfigured bodies of her teammates. Blake's head was cleaved cleanly off, laying across the room with a shocked look on her face. Yang wasn't even recognizable, her face was clawed apart, eyes plucked out, her throat was ripped from the beautiful neck where it would have normally rested. Yang's chest was opened wide open, her organs pulled out forcefully and laying across the floor._

_Lastly, laying right in front of her, was Ruby, who looked like she had cried before she died. Weiss reached down towards Ruby and pulled out her heart, holding it in her hands as it still gave off a last few pulses before stopping completely. Walking over to the bathroom, Weiss saw herself in the mirror, the monster she really was, nothing about her recognizable at all, and she shrieked._

Waking up with a sudden jolt, Weiss looked down at her arms. They were clean of anything that wasn't already on them. Looking around the room, there was no blood on the walls, no bodies decorating the floor, her teammates all rested quietly in the early hours. Weiss let her head hit the pillow as she took a deep breath to calm down her beating heart.

'_Not surprised by that,'_ Weiss thought to herself. '_I've been having nightmares every night since I got this bite, why would I expect things to be different now that I'm back at Beacon?_' While she had hoped that the nightmares would stop, she knew deep down that they wouldn't. Weiss was used to being awoken by her nightmares by now, experiencing nightmares every night got old after a while.

Looking at the time, Weiss saw that it was early enough that she should stay awake and do some refreshing of what she knew for school. Walking over to the bathroom, she grabbed her school uniform, as well as some new objects to add to it so that her markings were covered up effectively. Once she had changed, Weiss sat down at her old desk and pulled out her notes that were left right where she had put them. Weiss felt a feeling of affection flutter inside of her, she knew that Ruby was the one who made sure her notes were organized the way she liked them to be.

'_I'll have to thank her when she wakes up for doing this,_' Weiss thought as she pulled the notes out and began to scan each page. Many would question whether she was actually a robot based on how she managed to retain information just by reading through notes quickly, most people comparing her to a supercomputer with how well she retained information. Truth be told, Weiss just had a great memory, one that she was sure to use to it's full potential.

After what felt like an hour or two or refreshing through everything she had, Weiss noticed one of her teammates starting to stir. Checking the time, she was surprised to see that it was Yang who had awoken first. Clearly Yang was surprised to see that Weiss was also up early, the last remnants of drowsiness fading away when she saw the white haired girl up that early.

"Uh, Weiss? Why are you up so early?" Yang asked.

Weiss shook her head and gestured to her desk. "Just getting in a refresher since I was up," She replied. "Figured that it would do me some good to make sure that I remember everything I need to know. Speaking of which, do you guys have notes for me on anything that I missed?"

Yang pointed to the sleeping form of Ruby and smiled. "Ruby made sure to take diligent notes for you, something about how you would need them for when you eventually got back," Yang admitted. "Guess she did good by that."

Nodding, Weiss gave Yang a faint smile in response. As Yang turned to head into the shower, Weiss remembered something that she figured out yesterday, and felt that now was a good time to speak with Yang about it. "Speaking of which, there's something I believe that I need to thank you for."

That caught Yang's attention, pulling her away from the bathroom door and closer to Weiss. "What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Yesterday, when I was speaking with Ozpin, I asked him about something." Weiss informed. "While I was in the forest, someone kept leaving supplies for me to use. I used the supplies as much as possible and I can honestly say that they helped keep me alive out there. When I asked him about who had left them for me, I was surprised to find that you were the one who was bringing them to me." Weiss, who had been looking away from Yang up to that point, turned towards the blonde, a smile plastered across her face. "I know that you did it because you needed the extra credit for your grades, but still, I wanted to thank you for doing this for me anyway, it really helped me out while I was there."

Yang shook her head and chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around Weiss' shoulders. "It's what any friend would do Weiss, so there isn't any reason to thank me," Yang conceded. "Even if it wasn't to help my grade, I still would have done this. I'm just glad that when Professor Ozpin talked with me about this, he mentioned how he would give me some extra credit for doing so, since I was basically helping out a teammate in the process, and how that was important, or something like that."

Feeling obligated to help out her teammate after learning what she had done for her, Weiss knew what she needed to do. "I guess now that I'm back, you'll no longer be getting that extra credit."

"Yeah, I assume so," Yang shrugged. "But if it means having you go back into that forest, I'd rather have you here and lose out on the extra credit every time."

"Regardless, I want to help you out, since you helped me when I needed it," Weiss rebuked. "So, whatever it is that you're having a hard time in, I will help you bring your grades up. It's the least that I could do."

Taking a moment to ponder the request, Yang knew that Weiss wouldn't take no for an answer. "Alright, thanks for the offer." As Yang walked back over to the bathroom, she still had one thing that went through her mind. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to you out there?"

Weiss closed her eyes, trying to snuff out the pain her body started to feel at the very mention of her time in the forest. "I don't mean to be rude Yang, but, I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'm not ready to bring it up just yet, I hope you understand."

Holding her hands up, Yang replied to Weiss. "Oh no, don't feel obligated to tell me anything until you feel ready to say anything at all. Hell, even if you don't feel comfortable telling me at all, don't force yourself to do so for my curiosity's sake." Throwing her towel over her shoulders, Yang continued on to the bathroom. "It's great to have you back Weiss." Shutting the door to the bathroom, Yang let Weiss be alone with her thoughts, at least until she got out, or her teammates woke up, something that Weiss was really appreciative of.

* * *

As Weiss went through the day, she learned a few things. One, she really didn't miss much in terms of knowledge that she school was teaching, most of the things she missed, Weiss already knew for one reason or another. Two, Cardin and his team was giving her a death glare, problematic, but nothing she couldn't handle in case things got bad. And last but not least, most of her classmates were more interested in Weiss than anything else. Weiss felt eyes on her all day, watching her, looking to see what it was that had sent her away for so long.

She was also glad that she managed to find a way to cover up the markings. If even one of her classmates saw the marks of Grimm on her, then word would get around fast, and something would happen to Weiss, she just didn't know what. On that point though, Weiss wasn't interested in letting it come to that, she didn't want to learn about what were to happen if it got out that she was half Grimm.

It was clear that there were those who thought that Weiss returning was cause for concern, but Weiss paid no heed to them. The only one that she felt it mattered coming from them, was Blake, and Pyrrha. Ironically, once the gladiator entered her thoughts, she appeared and joined Weiss at a table in the library.

"Hello there Weiss," Pyrrha greeted.

"Pyrrha, it's a pleasure to see you," Weiss responded.

"I can only imagine." Weiss could tell that Pyrrha had something she wanted to talk about, but for the life of her she didn't know what it was. "So, are you interested in hearing about something that happened during your absence?" The way Pyrrha said it implied that she was going to tell Weiss whether she said yes or no.

"Go ahead, I'm interested to hear it," Weiss retorted. She genuinely was curious, seeing as how Pyrrha was acting about it.

"Well, it was about this mission that I went on with my team, about a month ago," Pyrrha began.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_My team and I were sent to investigate this area in the Emerald Forest where it was believed to be occupied by the White Fang._"

As Pyrrha and the rest of her team made it towards the area where the White Fang was believed to be, they saw the base in question. Laying low, the four took position to begin scouting the base out in order to formulate a strategy that would work effectively.

"_Naturally we found the base easily and were watching over it, taking notes on how things looked down there before rushing in. We would have gone in and taken the base out, but before we did though, something else beat us to it._"

"_What was it exactly?_" Weiss asked in real time.

"_I'm not entirely sure, but there are some ideas that I am curious about._" Pyrrha answered.

While the rest of her team was off planning, something caught Pyrrha's attention at the edge of the base. She saw what looked like a figure running right towards the base, a human figure. Yet what she saw, had the wings of a nevermore, and the beasts claws as well. It was shocking to Pyrrha when she saw this, and so she called over her entire team to verify what she saw. Before the beast burst into the compound, it leapt high into the air and shot feathers down from above, piercing the hearts of many in the White Fang. It was a brutal sight to watch, but Pyrrha couldn't turn away. Her eyes were glued to this figure that appeared from out of nowhere and slaughtered the White Fang.

A figure that had snow white hair.

* * *

**Present Time**

Weiss knew once Pyrrha explained a bit further, that the gladiator was speaking about her. What's worse was that Weiss knew what it was that had beat Pyrrha and her team to the punch, herself.

"We weren't sure what it was that had attacked beforehand, but I guess it didn't matter," Pyrrha continued. "Jaune thought it was some kind of Grimm, as did Ren, and Nora, well she didn't really give it much thought." Pausing, Pyrrha slid in closer, so as to not attract attention to them. "Not me though, I have a sneaking suspicion that I know exactly what it was that attacked before we could."

'_Kill her,_' The Grimm half of Weiss' mind thought. being able to snuff it out, Weiss waited for Pyrrha to continue before responding.

Pyrrha was close enough to whisper directly into her ear, and even then she kept her voice as low as possible. "I know what you are Weiss, I saw what you became."

In an instant, Weiss stood up and pulled Pyrrha away from the crowded areas of the library off to somewhere private. Going into one of the study rooms, Weiss locked herself in with Pyrrha. When she turned towards Pyrrha, her eyes were golden, unconcerned about what Pyrrha saw since she already knew the truth. "What did you tell people?" Weiss interrogated.

Pyrrha was afraid, Weiss could feel it, but it wasn't enough to shake the gladiators poise. "Nothing, it's your business who knows or doesn't know. I wasn't planning on telling anyone who either didn't already know, or who you allowed me to tell."

Weiss could feel the truth coming from Pyrrha's words, believing that her friend wouldn't betray her. Still, she moved close, closer than Pyrrha would have liked in the moment, and grimaced at Pyrrha. "Tell. No. One. Understand?"

"Understood," Pyrrha replied.

Once she god her confirmation from Pyrrha, Weiss blinked, her eyes returning to their normal icy blue. "Sorry about this Pyrrha, I just had to be sure that my secret was safe," She admitted. "You understand why I need to keep something like this under wraps right?"

Smiling, Pyrrha placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Of course, and if you need help calming down or something like that, I don't know what you need exactly, but whatever you need, I'll be there to help. Ok?" Throwing a thumbs up to Weiss, Pyrrha hoped that it didn't come off that she was afraid, though she assumed that Weiss could tell none the less.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this," Weiss said. "Now, I need to get back to studying, then I have a meeting with Professor Ozpin and the rest of the teaching staff. They need to see what it is that I can do in case I lose control of myself."

"Good luck with that," Pyrrha said before walking out of the study room with Weiss and back to her own room, shaken up from the encounter, but glad that she was still alive.

* * *

"Before we begin," Ozpin began to explain to the rest of the teaching staff. "I want to stress the importance of secrecy in what we are about to witness. No matter how intriguing, or horrifying this seems, what you are about to witness, does not leave this room." With the rest of the faculty standing in an observation room that overlooked one of the large training rooms. Standing in the middle of the floor was Weiss, waiting to show what exactly she was now capable of as a creature of Grimm.

"Professor, if I may ask, what exactly are we watching right now?" Dr. Oobleck commented. "While I'm surprised to see that Miss Schnee has returned to us, I'm very much curious about how she has any sort of role to play in what we are apparently supposed to watch."

Taking a sip from his mug, Professor Ozpin left the question hang in the air before sounding a bell in the training room floor. That very bell was the cue that Weiss needed to begin her demonstration, and once she heard it, she began to focus all of her energy into bringing the beast out under her control. When she felt that she was ready, she opened up her eyes, golden and vicious.

* * *

**AN: Chapter two down, I have a definite ending in mind for this and now all I need to do is focus on the in between stuff. Before you ask, no I'm not planning on killing Pyrrha, so if you were worried about her dying because she knows the truth, then fear not, her death wasn't on the agenda for this story.**

**Thanks for reading this story and I hope you continue to find it to your satisfaction.**

**Noble**


	3. Stairway to Hell

Weiss felt exhausted once she returned to her room at the end of the day. The demonstration for the professors had wiped her out and by the end of it, she felt like standing was out of the question. Once she reached her bed, she ignored all of the questions that were sent to her by the rest of her team and ungracefully flopped down onto her bed, groaning as her head hit the pillow.

"Wow, long day?" Yang asked.

Weiss opened up an eye so that she could look up at the blonde. "Something like that." Rolling over in her bed, Weiss felt comfortable letting the softness of her mattress envelop her. "I was fine for most of the day, but then I had to do some work for Professor Ozpin. I guess it was to ensure that it was known in his records that I had come back, what had happened, that sort of thing. If anything, I'd say that's what wore me out."

"Sounds like fun," Yang said sarcastically. Looking down at her scroll, the blonde suddenly ran over to the closet in a hurry. "Sorry, I just remembered that I had plans with Blake in town, I'll see ya later Weiss!" Yang was out the door in a flash, leaving Weiss all alone in the room.

Instead of feeling offended for being blown off the way she was, Weiss instead took the opportunity to relax by herself. '_Nothing to distract me, I can just lay down here and unwind,_' Unfortunately her relaxation was cut short almost instantly, for almost as soon as Yang slammed the door shut, Ruby opened the door up and walked into the room not a minute afterwards. Seeing as the two were alone now, Weiss felt a little bit tense being alone with Ruby for a few hours.

"Hey there Weiss," Ruby cheered as she walked in and noticed the heiress. Instantly running over to her side, Ruby took a seat next to Weiss, right next to Weiss.

In Weiss' mind, she was concerned that hints would go a bit far if they acted a certain way. '_Wait a minute, we haven't even been together for a day, why am I worried about this right now?_' She thought to herself before responding to Ruby. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Oh, mine went great!" Ruby emphatically said. Weiss could see just how excited Ruby was in the way she behaved, her body was like a walking generator, so full of energy that needed to be released. "It's the first day that I have my partner back, so why wouldn't I be happy about that?"

Weiss had figured that she was the reason that Ruby was in such a good mood. The look on the young girls face when Ruby first saw Weiss come back and stop Cardin from doing harm to her had been one of the most beautiful sights Weiss had ever seen before, despite Ruby having blood trailing out of her mouth from one of Cardin's punches. "I can tell, you have been a hyperactive ball of energy all day."

Ruby laughed at the way Weiss described her during the day. "Yeah, it helps that I'm in such a good mood right now." Placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder, Ruby gave Weiss a one armed hug. "Speaking of first days back, how did your day go? You look exhausted."

Weiss nodded, brushing the hair in front of her face behind her ear. "Classes were fine, though everyone was staring at me and I felt a little bit uncomfortable," She admitted. Seeing the look in Ruby's eyes, Weiss placed a reassuring hand on Ruby's leg. "I'm sure it was just surprise at seeing me back in general, so I would bet that it'll go away soon."

"I hope it does," Ruby muttered. "I don't want you being uncomfortable, alright?"

Now it was Weiss turn to chuckle. "Ruby, I'll be fine. A few curious eyes aren't going to bother me for too long, alright?" Once she saw Ruby nod back, reassuring the white haired girl, she continued. "As I was saying, it wasn't classes that were bothersome to me. Unfortunately, I had to do some work with Ozpin earlier, make sure that my return to Beacon is a seamless transition, or something like that. That's why I'm so tired right now."

"Really? What did you have to do that was so tiring?" Ruby inquired.

If Weiss were to be honest, she didn't want to tell Ruby, mostly because of what that would also involve Ruby knowing. "Just had to review my physical skills, as well as what I know. Naturally I did fine, so no reason to be concerned about that. If there was, then you would be hearing about it, I'm sure."

"Yeah, that's true," Ruby admitted. "I wouldn't be dealing with a tired Weiss, instead I'd get an angry murderous Weiss."

The way Ruby put that, it had upset Weiss a little bit. Even though she was upset by the way Ruby had used the term 'murderous', she understood that Ruby didn't know the full story. She couldn't blame Ruby for saying something she thought was appropriate, and in trying to get it changed, she didn't want to deal with having to explain the reason why. Regardless, Weiss figured that it would be easier for her to just brush off the comments as if they were nothing, because that's what they were, nothing of note. Smiling, Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby's back and let her hand rest against the red head's side.

Apparently it triggered some thought in Ruby, as she suddenly became contemplative. "Can I ask you something Weiss?"

"Sure Ruby, what's up?" Weiss could see that this was something that Ruby was conflicted with, meaning that it was very serious, at least to Ruby it was.

"Well, I know that the two of us are now, a thing," Ruby began to explain. At the beginning of Ruby's speech, Weiss' curiosity was peaked when she heard what Ruby had asked. "I was just wondering, what are we going to tell Yang?"

Weiss had a blank expression on her face, unaware of just what they were talking about. Weiss knew how protective Yang was of Ruby, to say that she should be aware of their relationship, it scared Weiss a bit. "I was, actually hoping that we could keep this quiet for now," Weiss finally said after a long silence.

"Weiss, you know I can't keep something like this from her," Ruby groaned. "She's my sister, I don't want to lie to her about what I am doing with my partner, who also happens to be my girlfriend."

When she heard Ruby call her 'girlfriend,' Weiss' cheeks turned a rosy red color. Noticing the change in Weiss' complexion, Ruby diverted from her original point in order to make this known to Weiss. "Um, why are you suddenly blushing?"

It took a second for Weiss to comprehend what Ruby had said to her, but when she finally understood what she meant, Weiss immediately turned away from Ruby. The sudden action caused Ruby to giggle at Weiss' expense. "You know, you're cute when you try and act proper," She said, turning Weiss' face towards her. "If you're not comfortable telling Yang yet, then I guess that's fine with me. After we spend a bit of time together though, we need to tell her about us, I'd feel like a terrible sister if I didn't at least let her know about what's going on with me."

That was the moment when Weiss noticed just how close the two of them were to each other. She started to close the gap between them, whispering to Ruby as she moved forward. "That's fine by me, Ruby." As soon as she finished, the remaining distance was closed in a heart beat, no lingering in the point of no return, just a straight forward charge with reckless abandon.

Soon their kiss turned into a second, and then a third, and before the two of them knew it, they were fighting each other for domination over the others mouth with their tongues. Weiss let out a moan as she felt Ruby's lips connect with her own in the passionate display of love they were in, excited at also causing her partner to moan just as clearly as she had.

Eventually Weiss started to lean downward, with Ruby following her until she was laying atop the heiress. As their tongues continued to battle, Ruby started to let her hands roam wild. Feeling the sudden change, as well as Ruby's hand working towards the inner confines of her shirt, Weiss suddenly pushed Ruby out of the kiss and stared directly into her eyes. To say that it hurt, seeing Ruby so confused and distraught over something she believed to be her fault, would be an understatement. Unfortunately for Weiss, she needed to take things at her own pace, in the hopes that doing so wouldn't freak Ruby out when the truth finally did come out.

"Ruby, before you say anything, I'm not upset at you for what just happened," Weiss started explaining. "I'm just not ready to for that just yet." Weiss took the opportunity to sit up next to the girl, who seemed to be a bit more happy with how Weiss felt.

"Alright, I don't want to make you uncomfortable after all," Ruby chirped.

Weiss smiled and rubbed a hand against Ruby's leg, patting it before she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." After seeing Ruby nod in response, Weiss made her way over to the bathroom, her night clothes in hand, and once the door shut, let her head fall against the wood.

'_At least I didn't have to lie to Ruby,_' Weiss thought to herself, as she let her school uniform drop off of her frame, revealing the marks she had been hiding. '_Not fully anyway. It's not that I don't want to do that with her, I'm just not ready to show her the real side of me, the side of me that I've become._' Once she had fully shed her clothes, she took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, a sad smile crossing her face, and she jumped into the shower.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Sitting up with a start, Weiss felt a thin layer of sweat on her brow. Her breathing was labored and she was sure that it would wake up someone, Blake being the most likely since she was a Faunus. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was once again, really early in the morning. Too late to go back to sleep and wake up at a later time, but too early to really be doing anything productive. She knew it would be like this, waking up every day in this shape, which was alright by her since most nights she went to bed somewhat earlier than the rest of her team. If they knew the reason why she did, heads would surely roll among her partner and the blonde of her team.

As silently as she could, Weiss got out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing her scarf that she normally wore with her regular outfit along the way. Once she was in there, she splashed some cold water on her face to clean off the sweat. After finishing with that, she wrapped her scarf around her neck and walked out of the bathroom, and out of the dorm room entirely. She needed to go outside and get some fresh air, and the only way to do that, was by going up to the roof.

As she started to walk down the hallway, she noticed something. Her efforts to remain silent had been in vain, as a presence within her room stirred and got out of bed. Based off of where it originated from, she was 100% sure that it was Blake who had gotten up. She could feel the worry in her teammates body, one of the benefits of her Grimm half. She knew that Blake was smart enough to not get caught, so Weiss figured that she would humor her and continue on as if she didn't know that Blake was there.

Walking up the staircase to the roof, Weiss could feel Blake following her. '_I'm guessing she wants to know what I'm doing so early in the morning,_' She thought to herself as she continued on her way. Blake was doing her best to stay hidden, and if Weiss hadn't been able to sense her very being, she would have been able to sneak on by without being noticed one bit. Weiss had to hand it to Blake, she was really good at staying out of sight, and out of mind.

By the time she got to the roof, Weiss didn't care if Blake followed her out or not and watched her. She actually thought that now would be a good time to talk with her teammate, just as friends, in the hopes that Blake might be able to see that she isn't the monster that she herself knew that she could be. Sitting over near the edge, Weiss looked out at the horizon, her mind filled with all kinds of emotions, fear, anxiety, sadness, jealousy, but for the first time, she didn't feel lonely, and that gave her a feeling of warmth that she didn't experience very often.

"You can come out now Blake, I knew you were following me," Weiss said out loud. She knew that Blake would come out after that, more out of curiosity than anything else.

Low and behold, not a moment later, Blake was sitting down right next to her. Weiss could tell that she had rolled out of bed and began to follow her instantly because of how Blake was dressed, she was still in her pajamas. To be fair, Weiss was also in her pajamas, but she had remembered to throw her scarf around her neck. Regardless, Weiss wasn't concerned about what she was wearing at the moment.

"How did you know I was following you?" Blake asked after she was seated.

Weiss smiled and let out a quick chuckle. "Let's just call it, instinct I guess." Silence fell between them, neither of them knowing what to say to the other now that they were sitting there. It was uncomfortable to the two of them, the stillness that hung in the air. Both of them were afraid of upsetting the other, just by saying the simplest of things. For Weiss though, she knew that if the two of them were going to make any progress towards fixing things between them, she needed to say something.

"You remember the first night I was back?" Weiss asked. Instead of answering with words, Blake just grunted and nodded her head, acknowledging what it was that Weiss said. "Well, I heard what it was that you were talking about when you came back with dinner."

"Somehow, I felt as if you did hear it," Blake responded. She knew exactly what it was that Weiss was talking about, but hoped that it wouldn't make things worse between the two of them.

"For the record, I don't have any reason to be mad at you," Weiss admitted. "In fact, you have full right to be concerned about me being back. You're right about me being different, I've changed quite a bit while I was away. I just hope you remember that I'm still your teammate, still your friend. I'm not going to tell you that you don't need to be afraid of me, or that you needn't worry yourself over me, I'm sure you can see a lie that obvious, but please, just remember that I'm still your friend, and that if you have concerns, that you can tell me about them."

Nodding her head, Blake remained silent for a few minutes of time, thinking over in her head what Weiss had just said to her. Should she tell her what it was that she saw on that first day, how she saw Weiss' eyes change, and what appeared to be an inner monster start to work its way to the surface. Should she remain silent for her and Weiss sake, but risk throwing their friendship out the window? Blake wanted nothing more than to just get past this, so after a few minutes of silently debating to herself, she finally spoke up.

"Back on that first day that you came back, right before you punched Cardin into next week, there was, something that I saw," Blake explained. "Something that has been the whole cause of my concern over these past few weeks." Weiss didn't need to hear what it was that Blake was about to say in order to guess at what it actually was. "I saw your eyes change, instead of their usually icy blue, they looked gold. It was only for a fraction of a second, but I know what it was that I saw."

Blake turned herself so that she was facing Weiss, hoping that whatever it was that was bothering the white haired girl would go away. "When I saw that, I saw the look of a monster, but I couldn't believe it because I know you aren't a monster. Weiss, is there anything that you can say to me, anything at all, that would help me believe that you aren't something dark?"

Nothing. Nothing could be said to Blake that wouldn't be a blatant lie. Weiss knew it, she knew it all too well, more than anyone else. She turned to look at Blake, who held a face of concern and fear that her friend was dealing with something that had changed who she was. When Weiss' face showed a look of hopelessness and despair, Blake had her answer. Letting her head drop a little, Blake felt a little part of herself break. Weiss wouldn't tell her what was going on, but the silence was enough to show her that she was everything that Blake hoped she wasn't.

But it wasn't the knowledge of this that hurt Blake, it was the look on Weiss face, seeing how she felt defeated and forsaken, that caused Blake pain. She could see that her friend was breaking apart, and even though she knew that Weiss was a monster in some capacity, Weiss hated herself for it. Right now, Weiss needed a friend more than anything else. "I'm so sorry Weiss," Blake finally said, breaking the saddened silence. "I wish there was something I could do, but I guess there isn't." After seeing Weiss confirm her suspicions, Blake gave her a quick back rub and then stood up to leave her alone, believing it would probably do her some good.

"Can you promise me something?"

Weiss' question came out of nowhere, startling Blake a bit. She stood near the door, aware of how Weiss looked at her, needing a comforting word.

"Can you promise that no matter what happens, no matter what you see from me, you won't let it change what you think of me?"

Such a simple request, don't change what you think of me. It wouldn't be such a simple thing though, as Blake didn't know what Weiss knew. Still, Blake felt as though she would try as hard as she can to not let it change what she thought of the white haired girl. "I promise." At that, Blake opened the door to the stairwell, pausing yet again before walking down to their dorm. "You gonna be up here for a bit?"

Looking out on the horizon, Weiss saw something coming towards them, something she recognized instantly. "Yeah, I'll be out here for a few more minutes." Turning to Blake and giving her a faint smile, Weiss was glad when Blake walked into the stairwell and shut the door behind her. Turning back towards the object heading right for Weiss, she felt a somewhat comforting feeling. Holding out her hand, she let the creature that was flying towards her perch itself on her hand.

"Hey, it's been a while since I've seen you," Weiss said to the creature. On her hand, rested a young nevermore, the same one that had given her this black side that dwells in her heart. "I'm glad to know that you're still around Nevra."

After finding the creature in the woods when she first began her transformation, how it came to her and tried to comfort her, Weiss felt a weird connection with the black bird. She could understand it, speak with it, and it has served as a companion to her when she needed it. If anyone were to see her right now, they would call her insane and a traitor. It's not her fault she was cursed with powers they couldn't understand.

"No one here understands me, they couldn't even if they tried," Weiss continued. The bird seemed to understand what she was saying, what she was feeling, Grimm weren't mindless beasts after all. "Still, it's great to be back among my friends again. I missed them all while I was away, and I'm only now starting to return to normal." At that Weiss had to laugh a bit. "Look at me, normal, how stupid could I be for feeling like I of all people were normal."

Weiss stood up, knowing that it was high time she returned to her room and get ready for the day ahead of her. "I wish I could spend a bit more time with you, but we both know that it isn't safe for you here," Weiss conceded. "One of these days, I'll come out to the forest where I can visit you and check in on you, alright?" The bird responded with a small caw, before taking off back towards the forest, letting Weiss return to her room. "I'll see you again soon, I promise." Weiss whispered to herself, before walking back to the door and down to her room.

The time she had gotten to herself was nice, and the fresh air helped to relieve her mind a bit, but the doubts were still there. She knew that Blake understood to a certain extent that she wasn't the same, but at least was willing to try and remember her as who she was, not as the monster she became.

As she was walking down the stairwell, her mind was still in thought over what had transpired on that roof. As she got to the door her floor was on, she was met with a surprise that even she didn't see coming in her distracted haze. Once she opened the door to her floor, there stood Cardin Winchester, a dark angry expression on his face.

The suddenness of it all surprised Weiss, and before she could react, the rest of Cardin's team came up from behind her and held her back. Dove grabbed her by the neck, while Russel and Sky each grabbed an arm. Weiss started to feel panic seep into her mind, afraid of what they would try and do to her. Dragging her further into the stairwell, Cardin shut the door behind them, and then punched Weiss right in the face.

"You know what kind of trouble you put me through when you decided to come back?" Cardin threatened. "I was in the infirmary for a week with a broken jaw because of you. Ever since then, I've become the laughing stock of the school, all because of you. So, now I'm gonna make you feel the pain and humiliation that you caused me. I'm going to hurt you, physically, mentally, emotionally, every single fucking way possible. And when I'm done, Dove is going to take his turn, as will Russel, and Sky, and there isn't a god damn thing you can do to stop us. We're going to have our fun with you, and then let you be the one getting laughed at, got it?"

Lifting her legs up, Weiss brought a swift kick to Cardin's stomach, knocking him backwards. As she tried to break loose of the rest of his team, she struggled immensely against them, to no avail as when she was free from one, they grabbed a hold of her again as she tried to break free from one of the others.

She didn't know how it happened, but in the process of trying to break free, one of the sleeves rolled up just enough so that Cardin noticed the Grimm markings on her arm. As soon as he noticed though, he grabbed said arm and pulled the sleeve down even further. "What kind of monster are you exactly? Humiliation be damned, you're nothing but a mindless beast that needs to be put down." Cardin's words were full of malice and hatred, intent on leaving Weiss dead because of what he just saw.

After hearing Cardin say all that, Weiss stopped struggling. She knew what was about to happen, and so she began to take control of the dark half inside of her. She opened her eyes and stared directly at Cardin, gold and intent on being the only one leaving that stairwell alive tonight. With near superhuman strength, she ripped her arms free from Russel and Sky's grip. Once that was done, she lifted her legs and kicked against Cardin, using him like a springboard that shot her and Dove backwards into the wall, where Dove's grip on her was broken.

With nothing holding her down, Weiss knew that team CRDL was doomed. She launched forward and dove her hand, which had claws protruding from her fingertips right into Russel's chest. Using her other hand, she stopped a charging Sky and threw him headfirst into the wall. Returning her attention to Russel, she picked him up and reached into his chest with her other hand, tearing it wide open and letting his guts spill out all over the floor. With Sky, she stepped on his chest, and watched the petrified look in his eyes as she flipped him over. With one hand on his neck, she reached over and grabbed his face. Her claws dug into his mouth and eyes and she pulled his head backwards. With all the strength she could muster, she ripped Sky's head clean off of his neck and let it drop to the floor.

Dove finally started to come to, just as Weiss ripped Sky's head off. He saw the Grimm markings expand, moving onto her face and it froze him in place. Looking over to Cardin, he was paralyzed by fear as well, and Dove could only look at his leader in terror as he felt himself getting picked up off the ground, the last thing he saw being a fist flying right towards his face.

Weiss didn't stop at one punch, or two, or ten. She punched him until his face was nothing but jelly, unrecognizable by any standard. With the three members of team CRDL dead and dismembered on the floor, that just left the one who had caused the most trouble out of them all. Cardin, the leader who was frozen to the floor. Weiss leaped over to him quickly, grabbing a hold of him before he could regain his self preservation. She was swift to deal out judgement upon him, starting with ripping his arms off of his body, followed by his legs.

Cardin could only watch and feel the pain of having his body being torn apart by Weiss, his mind filled with dread at the sounds of every fiber of his tissue being torn apart. When all his limbs were gone, Weiss threw him to the ground, and sauntered her way over to him. She reached into his chest, her hand grasping his heart. Leaning in close, Weiss made sure that his last thoughts were that of pure terror.

"Who's the monster now," Weiss menaced. With a simple squeeze, she felt his heart pop like a balloon in her hand, killing him in a brutal, bloody instant.

With all of her quarry murdered, Weiss stood up and started to shake. She felt her lighter side start to regain control of herself, but Weiss knew deep down that she had done this, and that she hadn't lost control of her darker half. She let this side out, and now that she was back to normal, she saw the bloodbath before her. Looking down at her hands, she saw them covered in blood, the blood of team CRDL, and instantly she was afraid of herself. She felt as if her body was about to give out on her, and her mind was filled with dread and fear of herself.

"Oh god, oh god oh god oh god oh god," Weiss whispered to herself as she burst out the door and ran, the blood of team CRDL on her hands.

'_I really am a monster._'

* * *

**AN: Jesus that ending was brutal, but it was necessary to show how dangerous and deadly Weiss is exactly. And to add onto it, this isn't even her at her full potential, meaning that there is even more to this Grimm half of her that we haven't really gotten into that much yet. That will come though, and it's going to be bloody.  
**

**To the guest review, there are a few things that I would like to mention concerning your advice. First, the reason I didn't respond earlier was because I find it easier to respond to people in private messages. Instead of having a long paragraph in the AN regarding guest reviews in my opinion takes away from the actual story itself, so I don't mean to be rude in that regard, and if I offended you then I apologize. Second, as for what you are saying regarding how I write dialogue, when you say that something is "stilted", I do not know what you mean by that, and how you think I should fix it. I already try to write dialogue as naturally as I can, but I'm not a professional writer and mistakes will be made, that's just the way it is. I appreciate the effort you put into trying to help, but I feel like I don't know what to do with your advice.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, hopefully you were able to stomach that last part, and if not then I understand if you couldn't. Hopefully the next chapter makes up for it.**

**Noble**


	4. Promises

When Ruby woke up in the morning, her mind went into overdrive. At first it started when Weiss wasn't there in the morning, Ruby was slightly concerned at her sudden disappearance. Given how Weiss had been acting the past few weeks, Ruby originally wasn't too worried about where the heir apparent to the Schnee Dust Company was at. For all Ruby knew, she could have been in the library studying like she tends to do.

It wasn't until Blake re-awoke that Ruby started to show some true concern over where Weiss was. Blake explained where she had last seen Weiss, up on the roof of the dorm. But then she also explained that Weiss stayed up a little bit after she did, and that she would be on her way down. Before Ruby could ask anything further, the pair heard a loud banging on their door.

"Tell them to go away," Yang grumbled from her bed.

Wondering what was going on, Ruby went over to answer it, only to see a scared Nora on the other side.

"Nora, what the-"

"Team CRDL is dead!" Nora shouted, interrupting Ruby before she could finish her sentence.

When they heard the news, even Yang shot out of bed and they all followed her to what she was talking about. Jaune and Pyrrha heard from across the hall what Nora shouted and followed as well. Upon entering the stairwell, they saw the bloody, gruesome sight of team CRDL's dismembered and brutalized bodies, lying in a puddle of their own blood.

Ren was standing outside the stairwell on his scroll, talking to who Ruby assumed was one of the professors. Even he looked fearful at what he just bore witness to. After seeing the bodies for herself, Ruby and Blake shared an extremely concerned look with each other.

"Hey, Ruby, where's Weiss?"

Jaune's question had pulled everyone's attention to the lack of Weiss being there, and Ruby remembered that she was still missing.

"Oh no, Weiss wasn't in the room this morning," She panicked. Everyone looked at her with grave concern, but what was worse was Pyrrha's expression. She knew exactly what Weiss was, and her mind filled with a dreadful thought.

'_Oh god, Weiss, what did you do,_' She thought to herself, understanding that Weiss was responsible for the incident here. She knew that team CRDL probably did something to provoke her in some way, but whatever they did, it surely had to be something dreadful. The thought of Weiss turning her brutal monster on them sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ruby," Ren called out to the young team leader. When Ren had her attention, he pulled her aside in order to talk with her. "I'm on the phone with Professor Ozpin right now, he says that Weiss is in Professor Goodwitch's office with himself and Professor Goodwitch. They want you to come over, and to bring Weiss a spare change of clothes since she doesn't have any right now. And he asked for you to be quick about it."

Without hesitation, Ruby ran back to her room, quickly changed into her school uniform and grabbed Weiss' uniform as well. Once she had them, she ran out of the room and over to Goodwitch's office.

* * *

**2 Hours Earlier**

Run.

That's all that Weiss could think to do. She had just brutally murdered team CRDL, and there was nothing that she could do to change what she had done. Their blood was on her arms, staining her clothes and matting her hair. If anyone saw her now, especially after seeing the sight of team CRDL, then they would have been able to connect the dots together.

In her terrified haze, she had managed to do one thing right. Her destination was one of the few places she could safely go and explain what had happened. Weiss ran through the academy grounds, fortunate that she didn't leave behind much of a blood trail. Once she had reached her destination, she knocked on a door. Fortunately for Weiss, it was answered, even after a few seconds of delay in which Weiss was scared that someone would see her. Holding her own arms, the look on her face showed just how terrified she was.

"Do you have any idea..." Standing before a blood soaked, terrified Weiss. "Miss Schnee, come in quickly." Once she ushered her in, Goodwitch looked to her for an explanation.

"I...I..." Weiss couldn't say what she needed to say, tears bursting out of her eyes as she tried to recall what she had done.

Taking the scared child and placing her arms on Weiss' shoulders, Goodwitch knew that something had happened. "Weiss, would you feel more comfortable if you cleaned up?" When she saw Weiss nod, Professor Goodwitch led the child to her personal bathroom so that she could clean up. After seeing the door shut, Goodwitch pulled out her scroll.

"Glynda, do you realize what time it is right now?" Ozpin responded when Glynda called his scroll.

"There's been an incident," Glynda implied. "I need you to come to my office right now. Trust me, it's important."

Hearing Ozpin sigh, Glynda knew that she had gotten his attention. "I'll be there soon, and I hope you have an explanation for when I get there." Hanging up the call, all that was left to do now was wait.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Miss Schnee, we are in a very delicate position right now," Ozpin said. He knew that Ruby would be arriving shortly, but after hearing what it was that Weiss had explained, that was the least of his concerns right now. "Four of our students are now deceased, and while it is clear that you were defending yourself against them, the situation still needs to be handled in a careful way. I believe what you are saying to me, and you aren't in trouble for defending yourself. Unfortunately, because of the deaths, handling your, condition, is going to be a much harder matter."

"I understand," Weiss mumbled. She was still feeling fragile over the events that had transpired earlier, but she was able to function enough that it wasn't apparent on first glance. Because she didn't have anything else to change into, Weiss was forced to wear the blood covered shirt until Ruby came by with something different to wear. Her scarf somehow remained unaffected, and it did wonders at hiding the marks on her neck, though Weiss was hopeful that Ruby brought the one she wore with her uniform.

"That being said, I will make it seem as though we do not know what is happening, but we will make it appear as though an investigation is taking place," Ozpin continued. "You will be exempt from any punishment that I can instill on you, again, the circumstances affecting judgement, but we will have to keep a watchful eye over you in case people become suspicious."

With that, Ozpin knelt down so that he was on eye level with Weiss. "I need you to tell me if anyone outside of this room, or anyone outside of the teaching staff knows about your condition," He pleaded.

As far as Weiss knew, only one other person knew what was going on. "Pyrrha knows, but she said that she wouldn't tell a soul about this," Weiss admitted. "Other than that, I don't think anyone else knows, but my teammate Blake has her suspicions about me. I was with her before it happened last night, and she showed me how concerned she was over what happened."

"Thank you for telling me this," Ozpin said, reassuring her that they wouldn't be in trouble. "I'll need to speak with them, but I doubt they would think differently about the situation."

Just then, a knock on the door drew everyone's attention. Ozpin motioned for Weiss to enter the bathroom so that no one saw her in the blood soaked shirt she was wearing. "Come in," Glynda called out once Weiss was well hidden from sight.

Opening the door, Ruby walked in with a change of clothes. "Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, I brought the change of clothes you asked me to." When Ruby didn't see Weiss, she looked around, confused as to where she went. "Do you, know where she is right now?"

"She's in the bathroom right now, leave the clothes on the desk and we'll be sure to hand them over to her," Ozpin softly spoke. He knew how tense things were getting around here. "Thank you for doing this on short notice Ruby."

"Is Weiss alright?"

"Miss Schnee is fine, but apparently she was shaken up when she saw what happened earlier," Ozpin explained, leaving out a few key details. "Since you are well aware of what became of team CRDL, I figure that I should tell you, she was the one who came to us and first told us what had happened. We've been speaking with her about it since she got here."

"Do you guys mind if I see her?" Ruby asked.

Looking over to Professor Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin sighed. "Miss Rose, I understand that you are concerned over Weiss' well being, but we need to ask Weiss just a few more questions. After we are done with that, then we will let Weiss go back to the dorms with you. Because of what she saw, and how it affected her, we're giving her today off so she can clear her mind."

She didn't like having to wait as long as she would, but Ruby trusted Professor Ozpin with Weiss' well being. Nodding, she waited for the headmaster to let her know what she should do.

"Thank you for understanding, Ruby," He said after a moment. "If you would like, you may wait outside of my office while we finish up with Weiss." Taking her leave, Ruby opened up the office and waited over on one of the chairs that was set up near the door. Once she was out of the room, Professor Goodwitch grabbed Weiss' clothes and walked them over to the door, where she knocked and handed them to Weiss once she cracked the door open. Not a minute later, Weiss reappeared from the bathroom in her school uniform.

"Welcome back, Weiss," Professor Ozpin said. "Your partner is waiting outside for us to finish, however before you go, I do have one final question for you." Seeing Weiss waiting for whatever he wanted to know, Professor Ozpin spoke up. "When Professor Goodwitch first let me know told me how you were when you went to see her, she described you as trembling and fearful. What are you afraid of that is causing this?"

Weiss couldn't help but let her head droop down a little bit at the thought of what scared her. "Myself," Weiss whispered, her own words betraying how she felt.

When Ozpin heard this, he immediately felt terrible for the position Weiss was in. He couldn't understand what she was going through, but if he had to guess, it would be a strange mixture of terrified, depressed and lonely. "I'm truly sorry, Weiss, about everything," He consoled. "I don't know how much this would help you, but you have the day off so that you can recover from what you went through. If you need an extra day or two as well, don't hesitate to inform me about it. Now, your partner is waiting to see you, so don't keep her waiting."

Standing up and giving the headmaster a slight bow, Weiss walked out of the room and over to where Ruby was waiting diligently. Seeing Weiss come out of the room, Ruby stood up and pulled into a fierce hug, then walked with the girl back to their dorm room in utter silence. Ruby knew that trying to talk about this with Weiss wasn't a smart idea in the slightest. Based off what the professor said alone, she wasn't in the best of conditions mentally, giving Ruby enough reason to avoid the subject until they reached the privacy of their own dorm room.

Once they had made it there, Ruby noticed that Blake and Yang weren't there. As much as she wanted to talk with Weiss about what had happened, she needed to find Blake and Yang and have them come get their stuff before they themselves had class. "I'm going to find Blake and Yang, we'll be back for a minute or two then we're off to class. You gonna be ok Weiss?" Ruby asked, internally debating whether she should just skip class and stay with her partner when she needed it.

"I'll be fine Ruby, just need some time to be alone," Weiss responded. Looking up at Ruby, she gave her a faint smile. "Thanks for the concern though, I really appreciate how much you care about my well being."

Lifting Weiss' chin, Ruby gave her a chaste kiss on the white haired girls lips. "Of course I would, you mean a lot to me after all." Once she finished that, she smiled and began her search for Blake and Yang.

Instead of letting her mind occupy her, Weiss decided that some sleep would do her good. Even though she didn't have a pair of pajamas to sleep in, she decided that sleeping in her normal clothes was at least better than nothing. Figuring that Ruby Blake and Yang would be out for enough time that she could quickly get changed, Weiss did just that. Facing the window, she changed out of the skirt and into her pants. As she took off her jacket and shirt, she looked down at her arms.

She remembered how not even a few hours ago, they were covered in blood. Weiss stood there, her back and arms exposed for all to see if someone were to walk into the room. At that moment though, that was the last thing on Weiss' mind, her thoughts were more filled with how she felt like a monster that deserved to be put down, much like Cardin had said right before he died. Unfortunately for Weiss, her thoughts were broken by the one thing she hoped would never come to pass at that moment.

She heard the door to their room open up.

Jolting her head up and looking back at the people standing at the doorway, she saw her teammates all standing there, looking at her. Weiss knew exactly what it was that they saw, the markings of Grimm splayed all across her back, like a curse that had been burned onto her skin. Her mind shut down and she stood frozen in fear of how they would react to her.

"Weiss?" Ruby's tone was mixed with confusion and terror at seeing her partner in such a way. It did enough to snap Weiss out of her paralysis, but in doing so, it triggered something in Weiss that commanded her to run.

Grabbing her shirt, she threw it on quickly, covered her neck with the scarf, grabbed her sword, and burst out the door. She blew past her team, each of them unable to stop her from running away.

'_No no no no no no no this isn't happening, this can't be happening,_' Weiss thought to herself as she ran away as fast as she could. Weiss knew that her teammates would follow her, but she just felt the need to get away. She felt that if she was found, then everything she had fought for during the past three weeks would have been for nothing. And so Weiss ran, to the one place she felt as if no one would look for her.

The Emerald Forest.

Once she reached Beacon Cliffs, she looked down at the forest below her. It would be such a simple idea to just jump her way down there, her glyphs would be able to slow her descent. And even if they didn't do that much, one of the benefits of her Grimm half was unnatural strength and a tolerance to pain. Even if she was hurt during her fall, she would be fine.

"Weiss wait!"

Hearing the red in team RWBY call out her name forced Weiss to turn around just in time for Ruby to slide to a halt and grab a hold of her like her own life was depending on it.

"Ruby, let go of me!" Weiss cried out, begging for her partner to let her leave.

"Weiss, please don't go," Ruby uttered, her voice muffled by Weiss' scarf. Despite that though, Weiss could hear the wavering in Ruby's voice, feel the shake in her body, the tears that were bursting through her partners eyes. "Please don't leave me again."

Weiss felt her body give out on her in that exact moment. Hearing Ruby's desperate pleas for her to stay, it triggered something in Weiss that stopped her from running. She gave up the charade she was trying to shield herself and her partners with, giving up with keeping this secret any longer.

"I'm so sorry Ruby," Weiss confessed. "I'm sorry for all of this." Her own tears were running freely, and she could control herself as she sobbed louder and louder.

Eventually Blake and Yang caught up to the two of them, and they wrapped up Weiss in a loving embrace. They held Weiss as she cried, silently soothing the girl since she needed it more than ever before.

After what felt like hours, Weiss finally managed to steady her breathing and set her body at ease. Only then did Blake, Yang and Ruby release their embrace. With what Weiss just witnessed her team go through, just for her, she knew that they deserved to know the truth. Whether they would like what they heard would be a different question.

"Can you guys promise me one thing?" Weiss asked, breaking the silence.

Blake was immediately brought back to their conversation from before. _"Can you promise that no matter what happens, no matter what you see from me, you won't let it change what you think of me?"_

_"I promise."_

It was all that Weiss wanted ever since she got back, to feel like she was normal when she knew that she wasn't, and now Blake had finally understood why Weiss had asked her earlier in the day. "That no matter what you tell us, we won't let it influence what we think of you?" Blake cut in, answering Weiss' question with the very question the white haired girl was about to ask. "I promise that I won't."

"You're a part of our team Weiss," Yang said next. "Whatever you're dealing with right now, I want to help you through it."

All that was left now, was the opinion of Ruby. "Weiss, if I thought any differently about you, no matter what it is that you are going through, then I wouldn't be worthy of being your friend, and if I couldn't be your friend, then I don't deserve to be who I am right now, because I want to be your friend for as long as I am able to."

It was Ruby's kind and passionate words that gave Weiss the determination she needed to tell them everything. Weiss looked down at herself, not out of sadness, but so she could roll up the sleeves of her jacket and show her teammates the markings on her arms. At first, when they saw them, the three of them didn't know what to make of them, but they could tell that it was a big deal.

"You want to know what these are?" Weiss asked, not truly looking for an answer since she already knew it. "These, are Grimm markings."

Not surprising to the heiress, Blake was the first one to understand what she truly meant by that. "Oh my god, does that really mean..."

Weiss could only nod at the question at first. "Yeah, it does," She conceded. "It means that I, am now half Grimm."

The shocked look on everyone's face told Weiss exactly what she thought would happen. However, instead of having them shun her, she felt a tight hug envelop her, and the smell of roses fill her senses. "I'm so sorry Weiss," Ruby wailed into Weiss shoulder.

"It's not your fault Ruby, please don't try to blame yourself," Weiss pleaded with Ruby, hoping that she could show that it wasn't her fault. "You didn't cause that nevermore to bite me almost 4 months ago." Weiss felt Ruby untangle herself from her partner and admit to Weiss' point. "I know that this is a really scary thing to deal with, having your teammate being half Grimm, and I would understand it if you didn't want to be around me because of-"

"Stop."

The one word, the first thing that Yang had said the entire time, and it had gotten Weiss to shut up. "Just because you're half Grimm now, doesn't mean that we don't give a shit about you. You are our teammate, our friend, hell I'd even consider you to be a sister, so just stop assuming that we would stop caring about you because of this." The voracity of Yang's tone drove home the hard hitting point that she was trying to make. "Am I concerned about this Grimm half of you, yeah, I'm sure we all are. Would I feel more comfortable when I manage to understand it better, yeah I would. Does any of this change what I think of you? Not even the slightest. You are who you are, no matter what happens, and we'll stay friends through it all."

After hearing Yang's heartfelt speech, Weiss could feel the doubts in her mind start to wash away. Before she could go on, Blake jumped in to speak her mind. "Weiss, do you remember when you all first found out I was a faunus? I was afraid that you guys would think differently about me, you especially. After showing me that what I am didn't matter, and that you saw past that and saw me not for my ears, but for who I am, why would I think of you any differently, just because you have Grimm markings on your body?" The memories that flooded through Weiss' mind of that time made her realize just how similar their situations were in many ways. "You didn't let what I am change what you thought of me, so I won't let what you are change what I think of you, because we're friends."

More and more of the fears and doubts in Weiss' mind flew away, and she started to feel like she was normal again. All that was left now was Ruby, the one opinion that mattered the most to her. "I could never think any differently of you Weiss, even if I wanted to. You've become my best friend since we became team RWBY. During the time that you were away, I felt as if a part of me had died and broken away. When you came back, it was like a hole that was left in my heart was completed again, like a puzzle with one missing piece. I know how much you mean to me Weiss, and I won't ever go a day without caring for you, and being there for you when you need it most." Pulling Weiss into a hug, Ruby whispered the last part into Weiss' ear. "I love you too much to let go of you."

When she heard that, Weiss' eyes filled with tears. They weren't brought about by sadness though, but by the sheer happiness she felt after hearing how her teammates, no her family, would stick with her and see her for who she actually was. No longer afraid of herself, Weiss felt free of the worry in her mind.

"I love you guys so much, you know that?" Weiss sobbed.

"We love you too Weiss," Ruby whispered.

* * *

It had been a few hours before team RWBY managed to return to their dorm, each one of them with an arm draped over someone's shoulder, and red eyed from the crying they all went through together. Ruby explained to Professor Ozpin how Weiss told her team about the condition she had, and that they were with her comforting her through a difficult part of her life when she needed it most. Understanding of the situation, Professor Ozpin gave the rest of team RWBY a free pass for the day since they were working to aid a fellow teammate through trying times.

After they finally reached the dorm room, Blake and Yang volunteered to get food for the four of them to bring back to the room. With Weiss alone with Ruby yet again, she felt as if only one thing could happen between the two of them. This time though, she wanted it to happen, and was ready for it to happen.

Instead of giving Ruby a chance to speak though, Weiss immediately dove into a kiss almost as soon as the door shut. From what Weiss could tell, the red head hadn't been expecting it, but she wasn't against the idea either. Slowly walking the two of them back over to her bed, Weiss started to let her hands wander up and down Ruby's back. In the process, Ruby decided to do the same thing, but almost as soon as she began, she stopped herself.

"Ruby, why did you stop?"

"I just remember what happened last time, you know, how you weren't ready for it," Ruby admitted.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't ready," Weiss begun to confess. "But, I wasn't talking about you getting handsy with me."

"Then what were you talking about?" Almost as soon as Ruby finished her question, she realized what Weiss meant. "Oh, I guess that would make sense then. Just tell me, how far do you want to go with this exactly?"

"Ruby Rose, I've had an extremely stressful day, I'm emotional as all hell, which is causing quite a bit of estrogen to run through my body. It's making me extremely horny right now, and quite frankly, I want to just tear your clothes off and fuck you right now. Despite that I'm trying to at least be civilized about this, because of how big of a deal it is, but to answer your question, I don't want to stop until I'm utterly spent."

**LEMON PARTY!**

It was the tipping point for both Ruby and Weiss. As soon as Weiss finished her speech, a whole 3 seconds passed before Ruby and Weiss started to kiss each other ferociously. In the process of doing so, Ruby and Weiss pulled off random bits of clothing one by one, tossing them onto the floor. Because of how close they were, Ruby got to see the Grimm markings that were strung all across Weiss' body, the only place not covered that much, was her chest, stomach, butt and face. She couldn't imagine how Weiss felt about having those, but seeing those on Weiss now, she knew that it was still Weiss that was bearing those marks.

With both of them fully exposed to each other, Weiss guided her hand down to Ruby's center, with her other hand grasping a breast. Ruby moved one of her hands down to where Weiss' most sensitive area was, the other on her own breast not grasped by Weiss. Ecstasy shot through their bodies as each of them grazed the others bud with a gentle caress of their fingers, and Ruby felt even more coming from Weiss as she squeezed and played with Ruby's peaked nipples.

Weiss felt her center accept two of Ruby's fingers inside of her, piercing the muscle that held her virginity in place until that very moment. The feeling of pain subsided quickly as pleasure waved through her body at Ruby's hand. The two of them moaned as they felt their inner thighs burning with passion. After Ruby sped up her fingers, Weiss couldn't hold in the feelings she had any longer. With a loud moan, she released everything that was built up inside her as pleasure seemed to skyrocket through her body.

After taking a moment to recover, Weiss flipped Ruby onto her back and found her head moving in between her girlfriends thighs, her gaze set on the most sacred area that Ruby possessed. Much like Ruby did earlier, she slid her fingers in to pierce through the same muscle that Ruby broke through minutes ago. Instead of keeping them inside of Ruby, she pulled the digits out and started to lick the area, sending pleasure through ruby as she did so. Once she started, it didn't take long before Ruby herself felt the same release that Weiss did, her screams just as loud and pleasured as Weiss' were.

**Lemon Complete.**

After finishing what they had started, Weiss crawled up to where Ruby lay, and pulled the covers over top of them. Neither one wanted to get up and put their clothes back on, and at the time, they didn't care if Blake and Yang saw them like that. The emotions that Weiss had went through in that day alone had given her enough stress and Ruby was willing to help her release that stress.

Not long after the two finished, Blake and Yang returned. When Yang saw the picture of what had happened during her absence, she was angry. "What the hell did you two do?!" Yang shouted after shutting the door.

Upon hearing the angry blonde, Weiss and Ruby instantly opened their eyes, noticing how furious Yang appeared to be. While Ruby looked like she was about to try and calm Yang down, Weiss grabbed a hold of Ruby and hid herself from dealing with more hurt. Weiss felt vulnerable in that moment, fearful of what the blonde could, and would do because of this. She didn't want to be separated from Ruby again, and her action didn't go unnoticed by Yang.

"Yang, I know you're mad but please realize that we both agreed to do this so please don't-"

Holding a hand up Yang stopped Ruby from continuing. "Weiss, I just need to know one thing." After a minute, Weiss was able to look at Yang, despite maintaining her iron grip on Ruby. "Do you truly love my sister, and are you willing to do anything for her?"

"Yes," Weiss answered, a bit more timidly than she would've liked though.

Taking a deep breath, Yang steadied her own nerves and then brought out a smile. "While this wasn't exactly what I thought would happen, I guess you could've picked someone who didn't care for you to do this with Ruby. I'm glad that it was with someone who I know has your feelings in mind."

"Thanks Yang," Ruby said, smiling. "I would hug you right now, but uh, we're both kinda naked right now."

"Yeah, don't need to see that," Yang chuckled. Grabbing Ruby's pajamas and Weiss' spare set of pajamas from the closet, Yang tossed the clothing to the nude pair so they could join the other two for dinner.

* * *

Looking out at the academy grounds, a black haired woman grinned ferociously. She was almost ready to unleash her power and devastation on Beacon Academy, and no one would be able to see what she had coming for them.

* * *

**AN: Man, that was a quick chapter to write out, as well as being the product of absolutely zero hours of sleep. Not even gonna lie, that was written in a short time, and some of the minor details were changed, but I don't think it makes too much of a difference though. However a historical event just happened with this chapter. This has officially become the second story that I have written that has a lemon scene in it. I knew it was going to happen in this story, and I even said at the beginning of this story, it's going to happen. Now I have two stories (out of 16 currently though some are more than likely going to be removed due to their insignificance) that have lemons in them, which is something that I normally avoid doing.**

**I hope you found this lemon was worth it, and if you didn't then you realize why I don't write fucking lemons. If you somehow managed to like this lemon scene, I feel like you guys have low lemon standards because I feel like it's bland and boring.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the show.**

**Noble**


	5. Feel the Fury

After the deaths of Team CRDL, as well as what occurred between Weiss and Ruby in their relationship, Weiss was sure that things were bound to grow dangerous for her. She started to hear the rumors about what became of Cardin and his team, all of them inaccurate to what actually happened, unprovable, and yet at the same time, concerning to the white haired girl.

First she heard that some faunus probably got fed up with Cardin's antics and decided to put him down like an old dog. If not for the knowledge of what actually happened, as well as the irony of what was said when she heard the rumor, Weiss would have thought that it was a valid thought to have. Cardin was always picking on the people, the faunus most of all, and she thought it would have been a legitimate idea that could have happened. The one thing that disproved this rumor though, was the viciousness of the killings, a bloodbath that not even the strongest of men could have pulled off.

The one rumor that had startled her the most though, was the idea that some kind of Grimm managed to make their way onto the school grounds and brutally murder Cardin and his team when they least expected it. Given the nature of Grimm, they had the capability of committing such a horrific act. Unfortunately, because no Grimm were found to be anywhere near the school when the attack occurred, this theory was soon put to rest as well. Everyone knew that whoever did this though, had access to the school, and the deadly instincts and qualities that a Grimm would have.

That's what scared Weiss the most about the rumors, that people would put two and two together and learn that she was the one who committed the crime. While she wasn't concerned that they would be upset over Team CRDL's death, what with most of the school population having a large disdain for the unfriendly team, if they learned what Weiss was, then who knows how they would react to it.

What had scared her even more, was when she received a message from her father moments ago.

-My daughter, I am on my way to Beacon Academy to discuss your status of attendance at the school. When I arrive, meet with myself and Professor Ozpin to speak on the matter in a more private setting.-

She was scared that her father had found out about what it was she became, and was coming to remove her from the school, before destroying her life in one way or another. In her mind, the best case scenario would be that she was simply disowned, an idea that she had started to grow a likening to as the days went on. Worst case, she would be tortured for information on the Grimm for as long as they possibly could, before being cast aside and killed like an old tool that has outlived it's usefulness.

As she walked back to her room, Weiss had a million thoughts run through her mind. Thoughts of what her father could and would do to her, what the student body would do if they learned the truth about her, what they would do to Ruby because of the nature of the relationship between the pair. All the possibilities scared Weiss into believing that she would be better off away from the school. She had heard talk of teaching that 'murdering scum' a lesson when the perpetrator was finally discovered, hearing it in passing on more than one occasion from a fellow student.

Fortunately, Ozpin had managed to spin together a convincing investigation, that the student body was unaware of the simple fact that Ozpin already had the answer, and that he was plainly refusing the share the horrific details. Weiss knew that it wasn't that hard for the man to do, he seemed capable of a great many things, but even Weiss was concerned about how long the facade would last before it finally came down to Ozpin finally 'finding the truth' through his incredibly time consuming and worthless investigation.

Now with what felt like no time left, Weiss decided that she needed to find a way out in case everything went bad. Weiss thought that staying in the Emerald Forest would be a bad idea, mostly since the students would be under the impression that she would be hiding there, and Weiss felt the same way with Forever Fall Forest. Her thoughts looked at Mountain Glenn, but given the nature of that ruined city, Weiss thought it a bad idea. Outside of that, there wasn't many places that she could go if the worst came to pass.

Outside of hiding in the realms outside the kingdoms, where the lands were plagued with wild Grimm, the best place that Weiss could think of was on a small uninhabited island off the coast of Vale. While it had been explored by a small family hoping to escape the bustle of Vale, it wasn't suited for sustained life on it's own. Weiss thought it a great idea, believing that she would either die in peace away from the people at a young age, or be chased to the island and spend eternity there tormenting those who came to it's shores.

Once Weiss approached the door to team RWBY's dorm, she tried to push any thoughts on the matter out of her head. As she opened the door, Weiss saw that Ruby was sitting at the desk, studying for classes. When Ruby heard the door open, she turned to see Weiss walk in.

"Hey, you look like something's bothering you," Ruby noticed, keen on how Weiss' facial features showed what she really felt. "What's going on?"

Weiss remained silent, simply electing to pull her scroll out and open up the message that her father had sent. Handing the scroll to Ruby, she walked over to her bed and fell down onto it, hoping that the softness would wake her up from a really bad nightmare that had been the past few months.

"You scared about what he's going to do if he finds out?" Ruby asked, sitting next to Weiss on the bed after reading the message.

"Ruby, I'm scared for a lot of things right now," Weiss muttered. "If my father were to find out about what I am, find out about us, best case scenario, I get disowned by my family and lose every single connection to them. I don't even want to imagine what the worst case scenario is."

Ruby started to rub Weiss' back, soothing the half woman with gentle hands. "You know, if your family kicks you out, you could stay with me and Yang," Ruby mentioned. "I'm sure our dad wouldn't care if we explained to him that you were a friend. Even with what you have I think he would understand and accept that, just like I have, just like Blake and Yang have."

"But what if he doesn't understand?" Weiss asked. "Are you so sure that he would be so accepting of me, because I don't mean to be harsh or rude, but I'm not sure that anyone could accept me for me, not while I'm this, monster."

Ruby decided to move from her seat next to Weiss, so that she could kneel alongside the bed and face her instead. "Weiss, I don't fully know how my dad will react, and I can't guarantee that things will be great," Ruby said. "But I can promise you that no matter what happens, I'll stick with you throughout all of it, alright?"

After a moment of internal debate, Weiss nodded at Ruby's declaration. "Alright, I'll hold you to it by the way."

"You don't have to worry about that," Ruby chuckled. At that moment, Ruby felt her scroll beep, alerting her to a message she had just received. Pulling it out and taking a look at it, Ruby turned to Weiss and let her read the message for herself.

-Miss Rose, I wish to see your partner in my office at this time. Please let her know of this and send her to me as soon as possible.-

The message came from Professor Ozpin, as Weiss looked up at the sender, and Weiss knew exactly what this meant.

"You'll do fine Weiss, just make sure that you walk out with your head held high, alright?" Ruby said.

Grabbing her rapier, Weiss gave Ruby a thumbs up and walked over to Ozpin's office, mentally preparing herself to face whatever it was that came for her.

* * *

Once Weiss reached Professor Ozpin's office, she realized that she was right about what the meet was about. Her father was there, so whatever it was that he wanted, she knew it wasn't going to end well for her. Letting her hand graze the hilt of Myrtenaster, Weiss felt a sense of relief in the fact that she had brought it with her, feeling as though having it with her was a smart idea. As she opened the door, Weiss could tell that she had walked in during the middle of a conversation, one she was sure would be continued despite her sudden appearance.

"You just expect me to believe that nonsense Ozpin?" Weiss' father blared.

Sitting down at his desk, Ozpin remained calm under the pressure of Mr. Schnee and he interrogation. "Ah, Weiss, thank you for coming on such short notice," He said, throwing the topic aside for the moment and greeting the new arrival.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" Weiss asked, not once giving her father a single glance.

"What you can do, is go back to wherever it was that you were staying, and gather all of your belongings," Mr. Schnee cut in before Ozpin could answer. "You are no longer permitted to waste your time on this futile idea of becoming a Huntress."

"What?!" Weiss shouted, unable to understand why he would be doing this. "What is the meaning of this? I haven't done anything wrong, and furthermore, it's not your decision to make."

"Not my decision?" Mr. Schnee questioned. "It's entirely my decision, not yours. As your father I will not allow my daughter to go any further with an endeavor that causes any sort of risk to my companies legacy."

Weiss wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that, but from the way he talked, it sounded as though her father didn't know about what she had become. "Mr. Schnee, as I have said to you already, the reason that it wasn't brought up to you, was because we weren't sure what exactly had happened, and we wanted to be sure that something was going on before alarming you to something that turned out to be nothing."

"Three months of hiding my daughter, is not nothing!" Mr. Schnee bellowed, slamming his fist on Ozpin's desk. "You have put my company in jeopardy with this little secret of yours and because of it, not only are you going to release my daughter to me, but you are also going to pay dearly for the damages that you have caused to me."

"No."

Turning to face Weiss, who had spoken out against her father, both Mr. Schnee and Professor Ozpin were startled by the sudden stand that the girl was taking. "What did you say child?" Mr. Schnee asked, still stupefied by the act of disobedience.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Weiss declared. "Your company can rot in hell for all I care, as can you since you're more concerned with that than your own flesh and blo-"

Before Weiss could finish, she felt a hand come up and impact her face, the hand belonging to her own father. The sheer audacity of it had shocked Weiss, how he didn't care if Ozpin was standing right in front of them. Her head was jolted to the side and she was forced to look away from both of them. She couldn't see the look on his face, but if she did, she could imagine it was a combination of fury, smugness and nothingness.

The impact triggered something inside of her, something that she knew she wouldn't be able to stop before it came out a little bit. Turning back to look at her father, her eyes shined bright and gold, and the Grimm Markings on her body started to grow, just subtly making their appearance known. As she saw the look on her father's face, she could see the pure shock that his expression showed, one that slowly turned into an emotionless glare.

Managing to reign in her emotions, Weiss' eyes returned to their natural color, the markings retreating back to where they were at before. Now that she had played her hand, she knew that the storm was about to come.

"So, this is what you have been hiding from me," Mr. Schnee said, any emotion completely void in his tone. "My own daughter is nothing more than a mindless beast, just like the rest of them." Weiss knew that this was going to be bad, much worse than she could have anticipated, she knew that in the way he turned to face Professor Ozpin. "This beast must die, and as a Huntsman, it is your duty to see it through."

Weiss could tell that Professor Ozpin was in a bind, unable to make a true decision on what he should do. On the one hand, it was his duty to fight against the forces of Grimm and protect the people, meaning he would have to kill Weiss, who was half Grimm. On the other hand, Weiss has shown that she could be a force for good, despite being half Grimm, proving that she deserves a chance at lift. Weiss didn't envy Ozpin's position, but now her own life rested in his hands.

In the eerie silent calm that stood between the three, an explosion outside drew all of their attention. Professor Ozpin walked to the window to see what it was that had cause the noise, and he saw that the White Fang had come to attack them. He returned to his desk and pressed the intercom button, as well as an alarm. "Attention all students, our academy is under attack. Prepare to defend yourselves."

Before he himself could join the lines, he saw Mr. Schnee hold a sword up to his face. "I'm not letting you leave until you've made a decision about this monster, Ozpin," Mr. Schnee said.

Instead of letting the conversation go any further, Weiss decided to take action. She pulled out her rapier, and leapt at the glass in Ozpin's office, throwing a fist at it and breaking through. Now that she was out, she began to descend into the fight, ready to die defending the academy.

'_If I die here, at least I'll be remembered as a hero, not as a monster that needed to be put down,_' She thought to herself as she dove towards the invaders.

As soon as Weiss landed, she noticed that many of her peers were taking a stand already. As she looked over to see if there was anyone that she recognized, Weiss saw her entire team fighting off the White Fang. Yang and Blake seemed to be holding their own just fine, however Ruby seemed to be surrounded by White Fang. Taking action, Weiss rushed over and jumped right next to her partner, standing back to back with the red haired girl.

"Glad you could join us Weiss," Ruby said once Weiss was standing behind her. "How did your meet with your dad go?" Ruby started to take shots at the White Fang from where she was standing.

Weiss threw glyphs underneath the others that Ruby didn't shoot right away, trapping them in place to leave for Ruby to take out. "You could say that it went just about as well as you would expect. He found out about what it is that I have inside of me, and said to Ozpin that he needed to kill me."

Ruby gave Weiss a quick glance, before shooting herself all around the white fang, using glyphs that Weiss set up to land and ricochet in a different direction. "You can't be serious," She finally said after stopping right beside Weiss. "Your own father wanted you dead?"

"Yep, wants me dead all because of something that isn't even my fault," Weiss said, leading Ruby towards another part of the fight. "I'm not surprised by that though, my father isn't exactly a great person."

"You ain't kidding," Ruby replied. Not a moment later, Ruby felt something hit her chest hard, forcing her back into the wall where the resulting impact rendered her completely unconscious. Weiss could only watch as she saw Ruby's body fly through the air and land hard against the wall.

_**You need me!**_

Weiss recognized the voice instantly, for it was the voice of the Grimm that currently shared life with her, the very embodiment of the monster within her.

'_No, I won't let you gain control,_' Weiss thought to herself, mentally battling against the Grimm in her. Time seemed to pass by slowly while their internal struggle took place. '_You would cause a bloodbath, murdering everyone in your path, that's not how I want to handle this!_'

**_You have no choice! Either you unleash my powers, or you let Ruby die!_**

Weiss realized that she was in a situation where the Grimm was right, she didn't have a choice. The only thing she could do was release. However, she wouldn't do so without knowing that she would still be in control.

'_Fine, you get your release under one condition,_' Weiss mentioned. '_I maintain control while we are in that form, and we do things my way. Nothing fatal unless it's absolutely necessary, and I am the one that fights. You'll just be the one that provides the unbridled strength and all the abilities that come with it._'

Weiss could tell that the beast was considering that option carefully. Both of them got what they wanted, and the creature seemed to understand why Weiss was going about things the way that she was.

_**I accept, now, prepare yourself, for you are about to become hell incarnate!**_

Weiss' internal debate lasted all of one second in the real world. Just as Ruby hit the wall, Weiss' eyes changed to the gold that they usually took on. However, this time, instead of becoming pure gold, there was a clear distinction between what would normally be white, and what would consist of her iris, even her pupils showing up normally. This was an entirely new level that she was at, one that would be the exact key to ending this conflict quickly.

The Grimm Markings along her arms moved down towards her hands, which released the talons from her fingertips. Her neck and face were also covered in the markings just as well. Weiss was glad that she made sure there were two holes in the back of her jacket right along the edge of her shoulder blades, for a pair of deadly wings pierced through the skin and shot their way out of her back. Screaming as the Grimm's power enveloped her, Weiss could see the terrified faces of those around her. It wasn't every day that you saw a person turn into a half Grimm as if it were nothing.

Once the wings had fully grown, Weiss started to stand up, a dark glare in her eyes. She was ready to unleash hell on the White Fang for what they had done. Weiss didn't waste any time using her new strength to leap forward and slash two of the White Fang thugs, rendering them unconscious. Continuing on, she spun around, punching one goon in the face until he was unconscious, while swiping her sword at another.

Those who knew Weiss knew that she was graceful on the battlefield, using precision and fluidity to her advantage in combat. While fighting the White Fang, despite showing how much of a Grimm she had become, Weiss still exhumed that deadly grace and beauty that she had before. This time though, she had the grace her fighting style required, as well as the unnatural strength in her arsenal as well. If anyone were to see what Weiss had become, they would know that this curse that she had forced upon her didn't weigh her down, it actually gave her another tool in her already dangerous arsenal.

Blake and Yang could only watch as Weiss demolished any and all forces in her way. They saw her take flight high into the sky, only to unleash a storm of feathers that pinned the members of the White Fang down to the ground where they would do no more harm. Much like the Grimm that she had been fused with, the feathers came down fast and deadly, only with extreme precision that Blake figured only someone with an extremely honed aura would be able to accomplish. Blake saw just how much stronger the Grimm's power made her, how she had become an extremely powerful force that felt nigh unstoppable.

Looking down at what she had caused, Weiss was thankful that she managed to avoid striking any of her fellow classmates. While the Grimm half of her simmered in anger and hatred, Weiss knew that it understood the gravity of the situation, and that sometimes a subtle hand was required, instead of a blunt one. As she looked to find Ruby, she saw someone walk over to her, threatening her life, and instantly, Weiss took action.

Spiraling down towards her target, Weiss saw a black haired woman in a crimson dress about to unleash a fatal strike to Ruby. When she neared the ground, she pulled up and glided across the ground at high speed. With Myrtenaster pointed straight in front of her, she slammed into the threat and pierced the wall. When she made impact, Weiss activated her ice dust as Myrtenaster first touched the wall. When the full impact came upon them, Weiss' unbridled strength shattered the wall behind them, freeing not only her rapier, but sending Weiss flying backwards from the resulting shockwave.

Once Weiss hit the ground behind her, her entire world went black.

* * *

**AN: Not gonna lie, this took so much longer to write than I hoped it would. As is it's much shorter than the prior chapters, however, I'm not good at writing out fight scenes, so that's why it's as short as it is.**

**Next chapter is gonna be the finale, and there are a lot of questions that will need answer. What happened to Weiss? Will she be made an example of for what she has become? Will Ozpin kill her, or spare her? Will her teammates still trust her after seeing what she could potentially be?**

**Stick around for one last chapter, and you'll find out!**

**EDIT: So, not long after posting this I had a guest review saying that this was similar to a story written by someone else. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I wanted to address this as soon as possible. This story was inspired by the story Hybrid by TechnoSkittles, not whatever story CodyKnight22 wrote. While he is a great author, his work was in no way considered during the creation of this. As for the way it came off, I didn't appreciate the tone that I felt was being directed towards me, of which I felt like you were inadvertently insulting my intelligence, just because I didn't know that someone else wrote something that could be considered similar to what I wrote, despite things like that being more common than you think. If you wished to speak with me about this, I would have been willing to have a conversation with you about it, however since you wrote that as a guest review (thereby taking away a chance for me to speak with you about it privately), then you don't give me a choice in the way I reply to your statement. I would ask that if you want to throw around ideas that this story is just a copy of something else again, then do so in a way that gives me a chance to actually say my peace to you personally, instead of hiding behind anonymity and refusing to listen to what I have to say about it.**

**As for you guys who wish to ask me about this that are willing to have an actual conversation, feel free to leave a review and I'll message you back with anything you wish to know, or have a friendly conversation about the story with you.**

**Thank you for bearing through this ridiculous rant that I felt needed to be said.**


	6. The Next Episode

As she awoke, her world started to return in the form of a fuzzy haze. Her vision was blurred, all sounds were muffled, and the sense of touch all across her body was completely devoid of anything. Weiss couldn't tell if she was dead or alive, no clear images or sounds that pointed her in one direction or another. There was a slight scent that she could notice, one that smelled of disinfectant and terrible food. Slowly her senses started to return to her, and thats when she noticed where she was, what state she was in.

As her vision started to clear, she saw medical professionals standing over her, making observations any normal doctor would make. That itself gave Weiss an idea of where she was, but that didn't answer the question of why. Weiss tried to bring her hand up to ruby her forehead, but she couldn't get it beyond a few inches. That was the first red flag she got, looking immediately down to her hand, seeing through the haze that her wrists were bound to the bed she was in.

It started to swell up a feeling of panic inside of her, a feeling that she was in trouble and needed to get out as soon as possible. She started to force the binds against her wrists in the hope that she would be able to break the chains. One thing it did was fully get the doctors attention, one ran out of the room to grab someone, though Weiss didn't hear exactly who it was that the doctor was bringing. The rest tried to soothly calm her down and get Weiss to stop trying to break the chains she was tied in.

"Miss Schnee."

A commanding voice caused Weiss to stop resisting and look up at the person who had spoken, partial relief filling her senses as she saw who it was. Despite that, Weiss still had many questions as to what it was that had happened, and why she was in the current state that she was in.

"Professor Ozpin," Weiss replied in a low soft voice.

As the headmaster moved closer to the bed, he spoke to the doctors and nurses that were in the room. "Would you please give Miss Schnee and myself some time to speak privately?"

With a little hesitation, and a lot of growing concerns from the medical staff, the doctors and nurses begrudgingly left the two alone. Once the door shut behind them, Ozpin let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the floor in front of him, contemplating where to start the conversation.

"Professor," Weiss began, bringing Ozpin's attention to the young woman in the hospital bed. "Can you undo these binds?"

Ozpin took a few seconds to answer the question, something that didn't bode well in Weiss' mind. She felt as if she was being betrayed by those whom she trusted the most. If the headmaster wasn't willing to help her, then who would be? Would her team come in to rescue her and save the day, or would they too leave her in here to rot, scared of what she has become.

"Are you in complete control?"

Hearing the question was a shock to Weiss, she was sure that things weren't going to end well for her by that point, and so when it was heard, Weiss didn't know what to think about it. "What?"

"If I release you, which is something that I want to do, I need to know that you have complete control over your actions," Ozpin explained. "I do not wish to put the safety of the medical staff, or anyone else here at risk, else I would've already unbound you. So I need to know, is there even a slight chance that you might lose control and go on a killing spree?"

It wasn't any bit surprising to Weiss at all that the headmaster would ask about that, he had many lives that were under his care and they all needed to be protected. She understood his position, what she had put him through just being who she was. The memories of what had happened before she lost consciousness started to fall back into her mind, each moment of that day, from her meeting with Ozpin, to the fight she was involved in between herself and the White Fang.

Taking a deep breath, she knew that the possibility of the Grimm half gaining control over her body was unlikely in this state, though she knew that precautions had to be taken in order to ensure total safety. "I promise that I won't lose control, though you should keep the bindings nearby in case it looks like I might."

A compromise of sorts, Weiss gets the bindings taken off of her, in exchange, she has them close by so that if anything should start to happen, then it can be stopped at a moments notice. She wasn't willing to take any chances with herself either, Weiss knew just how bad things could get if she went berserk. She didn't want to hurt anyone else, she didn't want to hurt her friends, those she was closest with. Anything she could do to stop herself would be beneficial.

With that promise in mind, Ozpin reached for the bindings that chained her to the bed and undid them. Weiss instantly reached for her wrists and rubbed them to alleviate some of the discomfort that she had originally felt when she first noticed them. It was a step in the right direction, though Weiss could tell based on the mood Ozpin was expressing, soft and unnoticeable as it may be, that things weren't going that well.

"How bad of a situation are we in right now?" Weiss asked after a moment, knowing deep down that she was the cause of all this.

Silence took over, drawing it's claws deep in between them. Neither knew what to say, though they both knew that things weren't good. People obviously knew of what she was, how she had been hiding this, with Ozpin's help, for some time. No sense in trying to cover up anymore, not when pretty much all of Beacon knew, and more than likely, they told the news about what they saw from her, which meant the news talked about it. And if the news talked about it, then she could be damn sure that all of Vale, if not all of the people in Remnant itself, knew that she was a monster.

"I don't want to lie to you Weiss," Ozpin finally spoke after what felt like an eternity. "We've been put into a bad position, one that I don't think anyone else would want to be in. I'm sure you can guess by now, but people all across Vale know about what you are."

Somehow, the thought that people knew didn't surprise her, in fact she almost expected it. It would've been more of a shock to her if Ozpin had said that no word of what had happened had gotten out.

"Let me guess," Weiss said, her head drooped downwards as she could guess what the public thought of her. "The people want to see me put down, think I'm nothing more than a monster. Public execution of the most vile of creatures, who just so happens to be a young girl trying to show the world that she wants to help them. Something like that I'm guessing?"

When Ozpin shook his head, denying what it was that Weiss believed to be the case, that was when Weiss' curiosity peaked.

"When word of this broke out, much of the public was afraid of what you were," Ozpin began to explain. "However, a majority of the student body stood up and said to the people that they believed you weren't a monster, just because you've been cursed with this unwanted power. Miss Nikos went well out of her way to tell the news that she would put her life in your hands, because she trusts you that much, and knows that you aren't a monster. Miss Scarlatina told of how she saw you fighting against the White Fang, defending your peers with no regard to your own health and safety, and while knowing that in doing so you would become marked as a monster."

Weiss couldn't believe that her peers, her friends, they were standing up for her. They went out of their way to see to her safety. She had to know that they were putting themselves at risk by doing so, people would look at them with disdain and anger at letting someone they considered a monster walk free. She couldn't just sit by and let anything bad happen to them because of her.

"As a result, while the public is still fearful of your powers, they don't wish for you to be killed because of something you don't wish to be," Ozpin continued explaining, snapping Weiss out of her reverie. "Still, that leads us to where we are now. Unfortunately, I can no longer allow you to attend this academy."

Weiss closed her eyes and let out a long breath, she could almost tell it was coming too. Still, it hurt to hear the words actually come. "I understand," Weiss replied softly.

"There is some good news though," Ozpin said after seeing Weiss look dismayed. "An opportunity for you to do some good in this world still, even if that opportunity may be small and unknown around the world."

"What is it?" Weiss asked. She wanted to do something, wanted to feel as though her life still had meaning.

"While you may be the first survivor of someone who has been bitten by the Grimm, you are not the only one, as you are probably well aware by now," Ozpin began to say. "Since you know enough about how to live with the affects, I believe that you may be able to help those in the future who end up in a situation similar to yours."

The offer sounded great to her, a last chance to show she still had a purpose. At the same time, Ozpin had a point. She was the only one who knew how to defeat the curse and try to live a normal life, at least as normal a life as being half-Grimm allowed her to be. Still, there was something that told her there was a catch to this offer, and Weiss knew enough about business to make sure she knew ALL the conditions of a deal.

"I'm sensing there's a catch to this offer," Weiss mentioned. "Might as well let me know about all the terms and conditions before I say yes or no to it."

Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "You certain do know your way around a business. There are a few terms that come with this deal yes, though they aren't as bad as you might they they are."

"I'm sure that in the end it won't bother me too much anyway," Weiss replied.

Ozpin then produced a folder that he had kept in a briefcase. Weiss somehow didn't notice this when he had walked in, and she never even saw it at all during the time that he was there. "I think it would be best if you held all of your questions until after I finish reading the list of caveats off." With that Weiss paid very close attention so that she could remember everything that was said, in case she wanted to ask a question about it afterwards.

"First and foremost, you would be given complete control over a facility that would be used to treat, rehabilitate and study people who have been bitten by the creatures of Grimm," Ozpin listed. "This facility will be provided with all the necessary stockpiles of food, medicine, equipment and luxuries, i.e. beds for patients and occupants, changes of clothes, and hygienic and athletic facilities. With this facility, your main goal will be to assist those who come for aid, but also seek out ways to prevent Grimm bites from taking affect immediately."

'_Ok, that seems straightforward, help those who need it and find a way to prevent this from happening in the future,_' Weiss thought as she heard Ozpin finish that first point.

"Now we go onto the conditions of this deal," Ozpin continued. "One, this facility will be located on an Island off the coast of Vale city proper, and accessible by boat or airship if necessary. This is to ensure that no one who is going through the process of overcoming this, I don't exactly know what to call it…"

"Let's just call it a condition, at least until I manage to find a more suitable way to categorize it," Weiss said, only doing so to help Professor Ozpin get through the rest of the points without having to think up a word for what to call her condition.

"Very well then," Ozpin agreed. "Now where was I? Oh yes, this is to ensure that no one who is going through the process of overcoming this condition is able to reach a populated area and potentially threaten the lives of innocent people. Two, until it is absolutely certain that anyone with this condition won't be a threat to the public, no one with the condition will be allowed to rejoin humanity, in order to protect the population as a whole, and that unfortunately includes you unless necessary for the benefit of all."

Weiss knew that last bit was bound to happen, the rest of the world didn't want to see this as a real possibility. Knowing Ozpin though, he would make sure that at least those who were training to become Hunters and Huntresses were informed about what could potentially happen.

"Next, if every the need should arise, you must ensure that those under your care are willing to and able to fight alongside humanity if called upon," Ozpin continued to say.

That point threw Weiss through a loop, that the people in charge would still try to use them as soldiers if it came to fighting. She understood why they did it though, those who were half-Grimm had enhanced strength, endurance, and were a well rounded and dangerous foe if they knew how to control their power. Despite that, Weiss also figured it was because they thought it would be better to sacrifice a few hybrids because they figured no one would care about them anyway, and that the monsters would be better off dead.

"The last condition, is that a select few of those in power receive a monthly report on the happenings at your facility," Ozpin concluded the list. "Among those people are myself, General Ironwood, the other headmasters of the various Huntsman Academies and Combat Schools, as well as a few select Huntsman who will be working to combat this condition. One more thing I forgot to mention, anything that happens while these people are under your care is your responsibility. If they die while they are in the midst of becoming a hybrid, then I understand and it won't be called into judgement. But should anyone break out of your facility and do damage to the population, then the responsibility will fall on your shoulders as overseer of the facility. Just figured I would let you know about that. Now, any questions?"

Weiss knew exactly what it was that she wanted to ask, most questions that she would be able to negotiate on with time, since many didn't need to be answered right away. One question stood out in her mind more than anything else, the one question she needed answered right then and there.

"While I have quite a few questions, almost all of them can be answered when we go over the specifics of this deal," Weiss started off with. "But, I do have one question that I wanted to ask."

"Well then, go right ahead."

Taking a deep breath, Weiss had one person in mind while she spoke the thought that came into question. "What happens with the rest of my teammates?"

Professor Ozpin was genuinely thrown off by that question, but after thinking of it for a second, he realized how foolish it was for him to think that way. "Before I spoke with you about this, I told your teammates about this deal I had offered just offered to you. They were glad that you were getting a chance at life, but what stood out most from that, was how they each wanted to add into the deal."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, her confusion running wild.

"Miss Xiao Long had asked if she could be placed in charge of bringing supplies back and forth to your facility," Ozpin explained. "Given how she has already done so in secret, I decided that if you agree, then she would be given oversight of the supplies being sent in to aid you, and be a part of the delivery team personally. When she asked about that, her partner, Miss Belladonna had joined her immediately, and the two of them will be the one's to bring you all the necessary supplies, personnel and means that you need to be successful."

Weiss felt her heart flutter, her friends were going to help her through this after all. She only needed to know of one last person before she agreed to this already tempting deal. "And Ruby?"

"Miss Rose had requested, upon your approval, that she be placed at the facility with you as your personal assistant, to ensure that you are as successful as possible while running the place," Ozpin explained with a smile on his face. When he saw Weiss' face light up with joy at the news that she would still be with her team, it gave Ozpin a feeling of satisfaction, knowing that he made a difference in this young woman's life, when it seemed as though it was all over.

"Then I accept," Weiss said without hesitation.

"I'm glad that you do," Professor Ozpin replied. "It's wonderful news knowing that you managed to bring purpose to your life again. Knowing that I was able to help you reach where you needed to be, makes me feel much better about the terrible journey to get there." With that, Professor Ozpin stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll speak with the nurses about allowing you to be released, and then you can spend some time with your teammates before we get to work. With all that's happened, we have a lot of work to do before the facility is set up."

Nodding back to him, I watched as the Headmaster walked out of the room. My head was spinning with all of the news that had come to me moments ago, so much so that I didn't even notice when the nurses came in with her clothes and did a final check on Weiss before sending her on her way. When Weiss reached the front of the building, she noticed her team waiting there for her by the door, along with Team JNPR, Team SSSN and Team CFVY. The overwhelming support showed by her friends hadn't really hit Weiss until just that moment.

Tears started to form in her eyes as Ruby walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the hybrid girl, the first of many hugs by her friends. If Weiss were to remember one thing from all of this, it would be that she had an incredible amount of support from those whom she was closest with.

* * *

**20 Years Later**

'_Has it really been that long?_' Weiss thought to herself as she looked over at the calendar that sat on the desk in her office. 20 years had gone by, yet she felt like the time had barely gone by. She looked up and over to the open door to her office, where she saw the one person who managed to make her smile each and every day.

Through the door, she could see the desk of the love of her life Ruby Rose, dressed professionally, yet in a relaxed way. When Weiss started her work at the 'Hope Facility', as she liked to call it, Ruby had been there by her side immediately, forgoing her life as a Huntress in order to help her partner make it through this difficult time. More than anything, Weiss was certainly glad that Ruby had been there for her, with all that has happened in the past 20 years, so many memories that she had gone through in what felt like a short time that turned out to be anything but short.

When she first began working at her facility, she didn't have much to do, not many people had gotten bitten by Grimm recently, so there was no one that had come to her facility in the first month of it opening. Once the first patient arrived, she passed on the knowledge that she herself had learned, and allowed it to aid those under her care as they became just like her. At first it was hard, trying to convince these people who knew nothing about her, that she knew what was best. She was fortunate that Ruby was able to help those under Weiss' care see that Weiss understood what it was that they were going through, all while managing to keep it a secret that she herself was one of them.

That was one of the personal requests that Weiss had for Ruby. Until such a time was necessary, she wouldn't reveal how she knew of the ordeal for her safety, as well as Ruby's. Weiss didn't want the people under her care thinking that she shouldn't be in the position she was in because she was just like them. As time went on though, more and more people started to come, and Weiss started to learn everything possible about this condition as she could.

The first thing she learned was that it was mostly Baby Grimm who were able to pass this condition onto humans. As the Grimm grew older, they shed this weapon that they no longer needed seeing as they now had more strength to better fight with. Once more, Weiss learned that the Grimm that bit the person ended up forming a bond with it. If the Grimm were to die, then the person whom it bit would feel it's death, and they would go into a depression as the bond was broken. While they managed to recover and overcame the pain of that loss, everyone knew that they would be changed after that.

Once more, Weiss unfortunately learned that there was no cure for the condition. Those that were strong of will and were driven to live were able to survive and grow up as hybrids, while those who were weak and had nothing to live for died quickly. The best way that they found for prevention was to avoid getting bitten at all costs, as there was nothing found yet in the 20 years of research that Weiss could conclusively find caused the condition. Weiss even did research on her own body in order to see if she could gather some results that worked, but nothing did.

As the years went by, Weiss saw many Huntsman, Huntresses, and those in training come to seek her aid, and with every ounce of care she could give, she had seen almost all of them through to the other side, where she, along with those who had come before them, greeted the new arrivals with open arms. They had many accommodations that helped them feel as though they were still human. Each person had their own room, fashioned into what felt like an apartment where they could set it up in a way they wanted to. Amenities such as a gym, athletic fields, a swimming pool, and many more were utilized by many of the survivors.

There was however one rule that Weiss made sure to enforce thoroughly. If every a person felt like they were bound to lose control of their self, there was a place where they could go to and safely do so, without doing any harm to anyone else. Under no circumstances would anyone be allowed to do so outside of that building, as to ensure everyone's safety. Weiss did this in order to help everyone there learn effectively how to control their anger, and the Grimm side of themselves, while also providing them with a place where they can let loose if they feel it is absolutely necessary to do so. The concept was largely successful, and she couldn't even remember the last time she had someone put someone's life in danger.

Of course that brought up a memory from about 13 years ago. One of the occupants had gone suicidal and was threatening to end his own life if he wasn't brought back to the mainland. With the way the facility worked, there was a sizable amount of guards there to both protect the facility, but also to be used in case of emergencies, but Weiss made sure that they did not do anything until she gave the order. With that in mind, she herself went to speak to the person on the edge, and for the first time since she opened the facility, she revealed why it was that she was in charge, to everyone.

Thinking back, Weiss was glad that things ended that way, the people there at the facility only grew to support her even more, and she ensured that more solid friendships were made between herself and those whom she was to care for.

Of course, then there was Ruby, her rock throughout all of this. They had always been there for each other, no matter what happened. It was because of this, that when Ruby went through the worst period of her life, Weiss did everything within her power to stay by her side from the start.

Ruby had decided that she needed to get off the island for a bit and go do some hunting with her sister. While reluctant to have Ruby leave her side, Weiss understood why she did so. Weiss figured Ruby just needed to get some exercise in and hunt some Grimm for old times sake. When she found out that on the hunting trip that Ruby herself got bitten by a Beowolf, Weiss nearly lost her mind. For the first night of her return, she didn't leave Ruby's side. News traveled fast through the facility, and soon everyone was wishing Weiss and Ruby their best wishes and luck for Ruby.

It wasn't until after made a speedy recovery and transition into being a hybrid, did Weiss learn that the Grimm half of them gave them another perk, that being an extended lifetime. Weiss was surprised when she learned of this, though when she thought of how Grimm could live for really long times without dying, it all made sense to her.

Now, with Ruby sitting over at the other desk, diligently at work with the doings of the day. The two of them had come so far, both as work partners, and as a couple, they never spent a night apart if they could. With Ruby by her side, Weiss felt as though she could take on anything that was thrown their way.

After looking over her schedule for the day, Weiss decided that today was a good day for the two of them to take the day off and spend it together. She stood up from her desk and walked over to where Ruby was. When she reached the desk, Ruby looked up and gave Weiss a smile. "Anything I can do for you Weiss?"

"You and I are taking the day off," Weiss responded.

"Really? But this is you that we are talking about," Ruby replied.

"True, but we deserve a day off, seeing as how today was the day when I first agreed to Ozpin's deal and started this life," Weiss said. "Twenty years have certainly gone by fast huh."

Ruby had to look at her own calendar before realizing that Weiss was right. With that in mind, she turned off her computer, set up a note that they were out of the office. "Well then my love, lead the way."

As Ruby walked with Weiss out of the office, Weiss only had one thought going through her head. '_Yeah, this is the life._'

* * *

**AN: Finally, I've finished this fic! I'm actually extremely happy with how this ended, though it's just a little bit different than when I originally did this. It was supposed to end a lot more dark than this, but I'm actually happy it ended this way.**

**Fortunately, the way it ended means that if anyone were to write something for it (hint hint for people who like this) then that is entirely possible. In fact I may end up doing a sequel to this at some point, but for now, I shall let it bask in the glory that it has earned.**

**Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**-Noble**


End file.
